In Pieces
by Joey8
Summary: Zhalia wurde vom Schicksal auf die Probe gestellt und ist daran auf ihre Art zerbrochen. Doch es heißt, wer kämpft kann verlieren - wer aufgibt hat schon verloren! Wird es ihr gelingen alle ihre Splitter wieder einzusammeln? [Übersetzung von 'In Pieces'].
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Die Figuren in dieser Fanfiction gehören nicht mir, ebenso wenig wie das Huntik-Universum. Auch die Geschichte selbst ist nicht mein Eigentum, ich übersetzte sie lediglich. (Mehr dazu in der Fußnote).

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

.

.

Kapitel 01 – InFLIRTration

_Aus Zhalias Tagebuch_

13. Juli 2009, Samstag, 1:54 Die Organisationszentrale Prag, Tschechische Republik

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_Bald bin ich eine Prinzessin…_

Nur ein Witz. Ich bin keine Fünfjährige mehr, als dass ich mein Tagebuch so beginnen würde; und das Buch ist weder pink noch flauschig oder duftet nach Blümchen.

Ein Körnchen Wahrheit steckt aber doch in dem Satz. Ich hätte nur dazusagen müssen, dass ich, bevor ich das Diadem aufsetzen kann, zuerst den Prinzen eliminieren muss. Oder einen nervenden Frosch, wenn man so will.

Aber eines nach dem anderen. Ich muss das selbst erst einmal begreifen, weil ich immer noch nicht glauben kann, dass ich endlich –nach drei Jahren unwichtiger Arbeit- langsam in die richtige Richtung komme…

Alles begann als ich in Klaus' Büro saß und beobachtete, wie eine fette, gelbe Schnecke über seine knorrige Hand kroch. Klaus, seines Zeichens geniale aber wahnsinnige Forscher und Entwickler, kraulte dem Weichtier die nackte, schleimige Haut wie normale Menschen ihren Hund oder ihre Katze kraulen würden. Trotzdem sah Klaus nicht glücklich aus. Im Gegenteil sah er sogar ausgesprochen verstimmt aus, auch wenn das nicht an der Schleimspur lag, die auf seinem Hemd zurückgeblieben war. In einem Anfall von Ungeduld schubste er das Tier in eine Gefäß, das –auch wenn es so aussah- kein Wasser enthielt.

„Wieder ein Fehlschlag. Es sticht nicht einmal", murmelte er, schraubte den Deckel des Gefäßes zu und beobachtete, wie sich die Schnecke auflöste und im Glas als dickflüssiger Klumpen im Glas auf und nieder sank, sich drehte und formte, wie das Wachs einer Wachslampe – hypnotisierend… Es war schwer den Blick abzuwenden. Dennoch wandte Klaus seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Unterlagen, die seit einigen Minuten sicher verwahrt auf meinem Schoß gelegen hatten.

"Liest du nicht?", grollte er, fixierte mich mit seinem grün-braunen Auge mit seinem durch das Monokel abstoßend nach unten verzogenen Augenlid.

„Wozu?", antwortete ich mit einer Gegenfrage und warf die bräunlichen Papiere auf den Schreibtisch. „Ich weiß schon alles, was ich wissen muss. Vergiss nicht, dass ich diejenige war, die diese Infos aus den Huntik Unterlagen zusammengesammelt hab".

„Außer, wo er sich in den letzten drei Jahren versteckt hat", sagte er. „Dieser paranoide DeFoe musste dir erst sagen, wo er ist".

Ich schüttelte den Kopf mit so viel Erhabenheit, wie ich eben zusammenkratzen konnte – trotz dem Anschein tat der Kommentar weh.

„Er hatte einfach Glück, das ist alles. Wenn ich zufällig auf die Kinder gestoßen wäre…"

„Ganz genau", unterbrach Klaus. „Wenn! Wenn du wärst. Aber das bist du nicht, es war DeFoe, der alle drei Vögelchen auf einmal eingefangen hat…"

„Noch hat er sie nicht eingefangen", korrigierte ich herablassend und lehnte mich im Stuhl zurück. „Ich werde ihm zuvorkommen, darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Dieser Freak wittert überall eine Verschwörung, er hat keine Chance gegen mich".

„Das hoffe ich", murmelte Klaus missfällig. Er war ein Mann, der Taten mehr Bedeutung zumaß als Worten.

„Ich bin besser als er. Das waren deine eigenen Worte", antwortete ich friedfertig. Männer ließen sich immer dadurch beruhigen, dass man ihren eigenen Weisheiten nachhing.

„In der Tat". Seine Gesichtszüge, die eine ideale Vorlage für alle Monster Frankensteins abgab, entspannten sich ein wenig (Und man muss Klaus gut kennen, um den Unterscheid zu sehen, denn er sah eigentlich immer aus, als würde er Grimassen schneiden). „Wir müssen uns nichts vormachen. Dante Vale ist vielleicht ein Superheld, aber eine Achilles Ferse hat er trotzdem", betonte er arrogant, während ich an meinem Halstuch nestelte, als wäre es die interessanteste Sache der Welt. Als ob ich nicht wüsste, worauf er hinauswollte. „Er ist auch nur ein Mensch, offensichtlich, wenn auch sehr intelligent, schlau und ein gefährlicher Gegner im Kampf, aber er ist ebenso sterblich. Und er ist ein Mann, und wir wissen beide, dass Männer ihre Schwächen haben… Sie lassen sich von hübschen Frauen den Kopf verdrehen, um nur ein Beispiel zu nennen".

"Manche stehen alternative auf Männer", platzte ich heraus. Seine Rede langweilte mich und ich wünschte er würde endlich auf den Punkt kommen. „Oder kleine Jungs, Kinder an sich, Hunde, Enten, Schafe…", rasselte ich herunter.

„Aber er ist ein Standardfall, keine Absonderlichkeit", erwiderte Klaus trocken. „Und damit ist er für uns einfach zu ködern, wenn wir nur den richtigen Lockvogel einsetzen".

„Ich liebe deine Komplimente, Klaus", gab ich bissig zurück. „Ein Lockvogel. Na toll".

„Zhalia, niemand würde verleugnen, dass du eine schöne und vor allem verführerische junge Frau bist, die sich ihrer Vorzüge bewusst ist", sagte er beschwichtigend. „Vale müsste blind sein, würde er das übersehen".

„Schon besser". Ich grinste verschmitzt.

"Wie dem auch sei. Es ist dein Wissen und dein Einsatz in der Sache, die dir den größten Vorteil verschaffen", fügte er überflüssigerweise hinzu.

Wenigstens war jetzt klar, warum ich für die Sache ausgewählt wurde – es war keine Krönung zur Schönheitskönigin der Organisation, ich war nur ein perfekt programmierter Roboter, der tat wofür er gepolt wurde.

„Klaus, vergiss nur eins nicht: Sollte er ein schuppiger alter Knochen sein, bringe ich dich persönliche um", warnte ich und unterstrich den Ernst meiner Worte mit einem wohldosierten blutrünstigen Blick.

„Laut DeFoe ist er ein ganz hübscher Mann", murmelte Klaus – nicht, weil Klaus sich meine Warnung zu Herzen nahm, sondern weil die Unterredung zu Ende bringen wollte.

„In Männersprache ist auch jemand mit Segelohren oder Pockennarben noch ein ‚ganz hübscher Mann'", zischte ich und verschränkte die Arme. „Außerdem ist das doch völlig nichtssagend. Und abgesehen davon hat es wirklich einen abstoßenden Beigeschmack, wenn DeFoe einen Mann als ‚hübsch' bezeichnet". Ich holte Luft und erwiderte seinen irritierten Blick. „Was schaust du so? Glaubst du es macht Spaß Doktorspiele zu planen mit jemandem, den man noch nie gesehen hat?".

"Du kennst sein Foto aus der Datenbank", gab Klaus genervt zurück.

„Ja, und das ist drei Jahre alt", erinnerte ich ihn. „In drei Jahren kann sich viel verändern. Zum Beispiel sein Schwerpunkt", erwiderte ich bissig, amte mit den Händen einen gewaltigen Bierbauch nach und lehnte mich dabei nach vorne, nur um meinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen. Klaus sah mich verwirrt an. Offenbach wurde er aus meinen Gesten nicht schlau.

„Vielleicht ist er jetzt fett", erklärte ich gnädig. „Mit Bierbauch und Doppelkinn. Oder er hat schon graue Haare mit Geheimratsecken, immerhin ist er nicht mehr der Jüngste".

„Er ist noch nicht einmal dreißig!", fauchte Klaus. Oha, das ist ein wundes Thema für den alten Kerl. „Braunhaarig", sagte er schließlich, um vom Thema abzulenken. „Trägt immer einen braunen Mantel. Ziemlich groß. Und einen Bart hat er".

"Na großartig. Ich hasse Männer mit Bärten".

"Was spielt das denn für eine Rolle?", schnaubte Klaus in seinem Ärgernis über mein weibisches Gejammer, das er überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

„Eine entscheidende", sagte ich mit Nachdruck. „Du bist nicht derjenige, der die Kratzspuren davonträgt – im Gesicht und an anderen delikaten Körperstellen", sagte ich bedeutend und erntete einen angewiderten Blick. „Deine Beschreibung stimmt mich nicht gerade zuversichtlich. Ich nehme ihn lieber selbst unter die Lupe. Oder ich bekomme ein aktuelles Foto – das würde es mir leichter machen meinen Preis zu bestimmen…"

„Zhalia", sagte Klaus ernst und sehr viel umgänglicher als zuvor, vielleicht weil er langsam einsah, was diese Mission mir abverlangte. „Das ist eine große Chance für uns beide. Der Professor…"

„Schon gut, schon gut", winkte ich ab. Ich kannte sein Argument ohnehin. „Also was genau soll ich bei Vale alles locker machen, abgesehen von seiner Hose?"

„Alles", sagte Klaus gierig mit einem fanatischen Schein in den Augen. Vielleicht hätte sogar ich mich gefürchtet, wenn ich mich nicht schon an den Gesichtsausdruck gewöhnt hätte. „Einfach alles, was du kannst. Er ist Metz' Schützling, sein Schoßhündchen, der anführende Sucher der Huntik Vereinigung, sein ganzer Stolz. Er muss tausende wertvolle Informationen haben".

„Können wir ihn nicht einfach schnappen und seine Geheimnisse herauszwingen?", schlug ich vor. „Oder austricksen? Es gibt doch sicher noch mehr Wege… Ich bin schließlich kein Kamin, der ausgekehrt werden muss", sagte ich bissig.

„Viele haben schon versucht ihn zu schnappen… vergeblich". Klaus schüttelte den Kopf. „Im direkten Kampf ist er ein Monster, eine Maschine. Unbezwingbar. Aber er muss eine Schwachstelle haben. Und Statistiken beweisen, dass der Fall eines starken Mannes am einfachsten über eine Frau zu erreichen ist. Du wurdest auserwählt, weil wir sicher sind, dass du genau seinem Geschmack entsprichst, also fühl dich geehrt". Das klang nicht nach einer Bitte, mehr nach einem Befehl.

„Ich würde mich geehrter fühlen, wenn ich deswegen nicht mit ihm ins Bett müsste", murmelte ich unwillig und verzog das Gesicht.

„Du wirst alles tun, was er will, Hauptsache du bekommst Informationen aus ihm heraus", sagte Klaus eindringlich und lehnte sich vor, um mir scharf in die Augen zu sehen, als wäre ich ein Schmetterling unter Glas. Ich drehte den Kopf weg, aber seiner warnenden Stimme konnte ich nicht entkommen. „Du wirst ihm alles geben, jederzeit, so oft er will – auch wenn er unersättlich ist. Sei sexy, verführerisch. Sei unvergesslich. Er muss dich vergöttern, dich begehren, so sehr dass er seine Seele für dich opfern würde – ganz zu schweigen von ein paar Huntik Geheimnissen…", fuhr Klaus mit verträumtem Ausdruck fort, und seine Finger klopften ungeduldig, als könne er es nicht mehr erwarten die Geheimnisse in seine Hände zu bekommen.

„Quetsch ihn aus wie eine Zitrone. Nutz ihn aus, seine Schwäche. Kontrollier ihn, indem du ihn zum Sklaven seiner Lust machst. Aber vergiss nicht, dass er nur Mittel zum Zweck ist. Er ist wie ein Kunde, der umgarnt werden will, damit er gut zahlt. Und er zahlt mit seiner eigenen Haut". Sein Lachen klang so abstoßend, dass selbst ich erschauderte, aber ich versuchte mutig auszusehen.

„Du sagst das so, als würde ich vergessen, dass er das Opfer ist", sagte ich schließlich, nur um sein verrücktes Lachen zu unterbrechen. „Ich weiß, dass das Ganze nur wie ein Tanz ist. Der Paarungstanz der Gottesanbeterin, um es mit deinem Lieblingsforschungsfeld auszudrücken".

"Versuch nicht, mir was vorzumachen", zischte Klaus. „Mit Ryder hast du vielleicht getanzt, aber im Gegensatz zur Gottesanbeterin hast du ihm nicht den Kopf abgebissen".

Ich drehte mich weg und versucht ein unbekümmertes Gesicht aufzusetzen.

„Wir sind nur Partner… mit gewissen Vorzügen. Nichts weiter", ich machte eine unbeteiligte Geste.

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du es vermeiden würdest, mit jedem Dahergelaufenen zu tanzen", sagte Klaus ironisch und presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Einer ist nicht jeder. Und was heißt hier dahergelaufen?", spottete ich. „Wenigstens hab ich Ryder vorher schon gesehen und wusste worauf ich mich einlasse. Dieser Typ hier ist einfach nur ein Haufen Unterlagen in einer angegilbten Mappe, voll von Notizen, was er wann und wo er gemacht hat. Ein Wunder, dass nicht vermerkt ist, wann er aufs Klo gegangen ist. Alle behandeln ihn, als wäre er so etwas wie ein Guru… schon fast ehrfürchtig", gähnte ich gelangweilt.

„Und genauso wirst du ihn auch behandeln", befahl Klaus. „Er muss völlig den Kopf verlieren für dich… auch im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes". Er grinste über seinen Witz.

„Wenn ich ihn auch umhätschle wie alle anderen, wird genau das sicher nicht passieren", berichtigte ich ihn. „Kannst du mich einfach machen lassen? Immerhin habe ich mehr Erfahrung darin, Männer um den Finger zu wickeln". Klaus verdrehte die Augen, nickte aber auch. Ich strahlte – in meiner eigenen Art, natürlich, die sich nur durch ein dezentes Erheben meiner Mundwinkel bemerkbar machte.

„Großartig", nickte ich und stand auf. „Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

„Warum? Willst du noch einen Plan schmieden?", fragte er neugierig, wie ein Kind, das nach Weihnachtsgeschenken fragte.

„Gewissermaßen".

„Das kannst du auch hier machen", bemerkte Klaus.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich brauche meinen Kleiderschrank. Ich muss ein Outfit zusammenstellen, das diesen Vale-Kerl beeindruckt".

„Spielt das wirklich eine so wichtige Rolle?", lächelte Klaus. Wir reden hier von Klaus, der an jedem Tag des Jahres mehr Regung über ein Experiment zeigen würde als über eine Frau. Mein eindringlicher Blick war Antwort genug.

"Ich brauche Geld", sagte ich locker.

„Wofür?", fragte er ausgebracht. Immer das gleiche, jede Andeutung von Ausgaben machte ihn wütend.

„Für einen Kosmetiktermin, Friseurtermin und neue Unterwäsche", zählte ich lustlos auf. „Wie soll ich effektiv arbeiten, wenn ich nicht nach dem aussehe, was ich sein soll? Verführerisch…"

"Du siehst doch auch so gut aus", erwiderte er säuerlich.

"Soll er mir zu Füssen liegen – und das möglichst schnell?". Klaus nickte. „Dann muss ich nicht nur gut, sondern großartig aussehen. Also nörgle nicht. Am Ende zahlt sich alles aus, versprochen".

"Wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass du nur eine Rechtfertigung suchst, um es dir gutgehen zu lassen?", grollte der alte Geizkragen und reichte mir seine Kreditkarte.

„Wo du recht hast…", lachte ich ungeniert. „Immerhin verdiene ich eine Belohnung für all das Blut, die Tränen und jede Menge Schweiß, meinst du nicht?". Ich streckte mich provozierend.

„Wenn Vale auch nur annähernd wie Ryder ist, dürfte das wohl Lohn genug sein. Versuch nicht mir weißzumachen, dass du nicht auf deine Kosten kommst", erwiderte Klaus mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

„Diese Gehässigkeit war unnötig". Ich bedachte Klaus mit einem meiner berühmten eiskalten Blicke. „Immerhin wird das Ganze keine emotionale Basis haben, also ist der Spaßfaktor für mich gleich Null. Insbesondere, weil der Typ am Ende wahrscheinlich nur einer dieser typischen Testosteron-Bomben ist, der glaubt oh Wunder wie männlich zu sein – wie alle Profis. Wer weiß, ob er überhaupt was taugt beim Liebesspiel". Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. „Außerdem legt Ryder sie ganz schön hoch… die Latte", fügte ich verschmitzt hinzu. „Ich bin dann weg und bereite mich auf die Jagd vor".

„Übertreib es nur nicht", warnte Klaus. „Wenn du zu perfekt aussiehst, nimmt er dir nicht mehr ab, dass du auch Missionen erfüllst und nicht nur den ganzen Tag dekorativ herumstehst".

„Aber das wäre von Vorteil", grinste ich mit einer Selbstsicherheit, die an Stolz grenzte. „Dann wüsste er nicht, was ihn erwartet, und dann…"

„Und dann?", fragte Klaus dringlich, aber sein Blick verriet, dass er die Antwort schon kannte. Ich erwiderte sein fieses Grinsen, auch wenn er eine ganz andere Antwort im Sinn hatte als ich.

Ich deutete zum Schreibtisch.

„Du solltest die Schnecke Vale nennen", sagte ich.

„Wieso?" Das Glas explodierte mit einem Knall und spritze die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit umher, während Glasscherben umherflogen und über den Boden titschten. Klaus errichtete schnell einen Schutzschild um sich, das die Glassplitter abprallen ließ, aber nicht die gallertartige gelb-rote Masse, die einst Schnecke gewesen war, und nun vom Schild herunterrann und in dicken Tropfen zu Boden fiel, wo sie in glibberigen Batzen liegen blieb und vibrierte wie ein Wackelpudding.

„Weil beide auf die gleiche Weise enden", erwiderte ich schließlich und senkte meine Hand.

Als ich mich umdrehte und die Tür hinter mir zuknallte, fiel der letzte Tropfen Schnecken-Masse mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch zu Boden. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Bravo, Zhalia. Gute Vorstellung. Wirklich gut.

/

- Ende von Kapitel 01-

/

.

.

Anmerkung der Redaktion: ;)

Liebe Leser,

ich hoffe die Story hat euch gefallen. Wie ich oben im Disclaimer schon geschrieben habe, ist die Story nicht mein Eigentum, sondern nur eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen.

Die Originalstory ist von der wunderbar talentierten Suzue0Shayana, die mir die Erlaubnis erteilt hat, ihre Story zu übersetzen. (Thanks for giving me permission to translate your story, Sha!). Die Originalgeschichte könnt ihr hier nachlesen:

s/8471887/1/In-Pieces

Da sich jeder Autor über Feedback freut, hinterlasst gerne eine kurze Review. Ich werde euren Kommentar (übersetzt) an Sha weitergeben.

Bleibt dabei und erfahrt wie es weitergeht! :)

Viele Grüße, Joey


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Wie immer ist nichts mein, ich übersetze nur. ;)

/

**Kapitel 02 – Die erste Begegnung**

**Samstag, 13. Juli, 12:54 Uhr**

**Hradčany, Prag, Tschechische Republik**

Das Beste an meinem speziellen Auftrag sind mit Sicherheit die Vorbereitungen.

Vorbereitung ist das Wichtigste – und nach drei Jahren detaillierter Recherche habe ich alle Fakten, die ich brauche. Bleiben also nur noch die Schönheitspflege, um meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Und wo könnte man den Tag besser starten, als im Kosmetiksalon? Gibt es etwas Schöneres als sich von perfekt gestylten Barbie-Püppchen umgarnen zu lassen, während ich mich in einem professionellen Ledersessel zurücklehne und entspanne?

Und selbst wenn mir Kosmetiktermine zuwider wären, würde ich trotzdem hingehen müssen – schließlich kann ich schlecht vier Wochen durch die Wüste Saudi Arabiens wandeln und dennoch verführerisch sein. Ich kann ja schlecht im Sandsturm meine Augenbrauen zupfen und in ausgedehnten Bädern Achseln, Beine und Bikinizone rasieren. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Vale nicht unbedingt auf haarige Frauen steht.

Da die Kosmetikerinnen bezahlt werden, lasse ich mir auch das passende Makeup zu meinem Outfit machen, a la „professionelle Sucherin, stylisch, aber praktisch". Und Grund Gütiger, war es das wert!

Ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als ich über meine Haare streife – diese sind übrigens ein ganzes Stück kürzer, da sie in letzter Zeit doch zu lang geworden sind und langsam an einen dieser zugewachsenen Hunde erinnerten, deren Augen man unter lauter Fell kaum noch sehen kann. Die Friseuse hatte ein wenig über das Ohrteil meines Kommunikationsgeräts gegrummelt, insbesondere als ich es nicht herausnehmen wollte. Wahrscheinlich haben sie es für Kopfhöher eines MP3-Players gehalten.

Mir gefällt der Stufenschnitt meiner Haare – vielleicht behalte ich diesen auch nach der Mission. Die Ponysträhnen kitzeln zwar, wenn sie mir ins Gesicht fallen, aber sie vervollständigen den aufreizenden Look, so dass ich sie nicht hinter die Ohren streifen mag. Mal sehen, wie das in Kampfsituationen klappt – aber ich werde schon nicht vor eine Wand rennen.

Ich streife mir die glänzenden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, so dass die Haare in der Sonne glitzern. Einige junge Männer drehen sich bewundernd nach mir um – und genau darauf war ich aus. Ein Testlauf ob der Look der richtige ist, sozusagen. Auch wenn meine ersten Opfer höchstens siebzehn Jahre sind. Es ist Sommer und die Straßen sind voller Kinder und Jugendlicher, die ihre Abschlussarbeiten hinter sich gebracht haben und den Ferien entspannt entgegenblicken – also bieten sich genug Möglichkeiten meinen Look zu testen, während ich mich durch die Straßen in Richtung der verlasseneren Gegenden bewege.

Im Gegensatz zu den Menschenmassen laufe ich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung – weg von der Altstadt und hinein in die Umgebung des Prager Schlosses. Aus Vorsicht nehme ich die schmalen Seitenstraßen – damit mich niemand sieht, bevor ich meinen großen Auftritt habe.

‚Zhalia', kommt eine krächzende Stimme aus dem Ohrteil. ‚Ich hoffe du bist soweit. Du solltest jetzt in der Nähe sein. Wir gehen in zehn Minuten rein. Komm pünktlich, wir möchten uns nicht unnötig lange mit ihnen herumschlagen'.

‚Entspann dich, Kleiner, ich bin gleich da', denke ich und grinse zufrieden. Eine Antwort erwartet er nicht – und er hätte mich auch nicht gehört, weil mein Kommunikationsgerät nur ein eine Richtung –nämlich meine- funktioniert.

Ich blicke mich kurz um, um sicherzugehen, dass ich alleine bin, bevor ich das Ohrteil herausnehme und es auf dem Bürgersteig mit der Schuhsohle zertrete. Besser kaputt, als dass es in die falschen Hände gerät – besonders da ich so dicht am Hotel der Huntik Vereinigung bin.

‚Aah!', seufze ich mit Zufriedenheit. Das Adrenalin rauscht durch meinen Körper bei dem Gedanken was mir in wenigen Augenblicken bevorsteht. Was für ein herrliches Gefühl! Und das, wo ich erst mal nur ein wenig schauspielern muss. Eine Kleinigkeit für den Anfang.

/

**Derselbe Tag, einige Minuten zuvor**

**Hotel der Huntik Vereinigung**

**Hradčany, Prag, Tschechische Republik**

Dante konnte nicht von sich behaupten, dass er ein wählerischer Typ war. Ganz im Gegenteil, passte er sich schnell an eine Situation an und ignorierte die Unwägbarkeiten. Aber selbst für ihn gab es Grenzen.

Und Babysitten war eine davon.

Das änderte sich auch nicht dadurch, dass beide Kinder fünfzehn Jahre alt waren und -so könnte man meinen- daher ein gewisses Maß an Vernunft und logischem Denkvermögen besaßen. Wie sich schnell herausstellte, war das nicht genug; schon am ersten Tag ihrer Bekanntschaft verwickelten sie ihn in jede Menge Schwierigkeiten. Die Organisation vor seiner Haustür, ein gewaltsames Eindringen in Sophies Haus, ein Kampf in unbekanntem Terrain, dann eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem fanatischen Bodyguard und einen weiteren Angriff von DeFoes Untertanen, aus dem er mit einer Brandwunde auf der Brust herausging, weil er eine hilflose Maid schützen musste. Und dann auch noch ein Nachtflug nach Prag, hinein in eine der Gebiete, in denen die Organisation besonders dicht vertreten war – er konnte sich jedenfalls nicht über mangelnde Abenteuer beklagen…

Wie kam es bloß, dass einige Menschen dem Abenteuer ständig nachzujagen versuchten und keine fanden, während einige –die Ruhe und Entspanntheit bevorzugt hätten- ständig von Abenteuern angesprungen wurden? Er konnte nicht einmal in Ruhe einkaufen gehen, ohne über einen rotznasigen Bengel und seinen Verfolger zu stolpern – und das in seinem eigenen Vorgarten.

Nun gut, Lok war kein rotznasiger Bengel… Auch wenn Dante ihn am liebsten über die nächste Mauer in den dahinter liegenden Kanal befördert hätte, weil er seine Ruhe störte (die zumindest fast drei Jahre gedauert hatte), hatte er doch die Kraft erkannt, die von dem Jungen ausging. Oder besser von seinem Amulett, das er durch den Stoff von Loks Brusttasche schimmern sah. Er hatte sofort seine Bedeutung erkannt und die Eingebung, dass er dies nicht ignorieren konnte folgte auf dem Fuße. Er hatte sich nicht geirrt.

Der Junge war immerhin der Sohn von Eathon Lambert – und er besaß seines Vaters Tagebücher. Als er die Bücher gesehen hatte, war Dante überkommen von… ja, was genau war es nun? Angst? Aufregung? Freude? Es war schwer zu sagen.

Er hielt eine unbezahlbare Quelle an Wissen und Geheimnissen in der Hand, die in den falschen Händen höchst gefährlich sein konnte. Selbst für Lok –der den Wert des Inhalts nicht erkannte- war der Besitz der Bücher gefährlich. DeFoes Jagd hatte bewiesen, dass die Organisation bereit war zu töten, um an die Bücher zu kommen – und das konnte er als Detektiv, als Beschützer der Gerechtigkeit nicht ignorieren.

Ebenso wenig konnte er den Inhalt der Tagebücher und das darin enthaltene Wissen ignorieren. Er musste handeln –und zwar schnell. Lok war wohl bereit sich seiner Führung anzuvertrauen, aber das hieß nicht, dass er bereit war, sich aus der Sache gänzlich zurückzuziehen. Dante wäre es lieber gewesen den Jungen ganz herauszuhalten –er arbeitete lieber alleine- aber er konnte Eathons Sohn auch nicht ungeschützt lassen, jetzt da die Organisation seine Familienbeziehung kannte und bei ihm wertvolle Geheimnisse witterte. Nun war er sowieso involviert.

Lok war aber das geringste Problem. Er war zwar tollpatschig und unkoordiniert, stolperte gerne über seine eigenen Füße (zu viele Videospiele, zu wenig tatsächlicher Sport, der ihm Koordination und Gleichgewicht lehrte, wie Dante schnell heraushörte), und sein Talent für das Zaubern hielt sich auch in Grenzen, aber er zeigte viel Potential, wenn es um das Herbeirufen von Titanen ging.

Das größere Problem war eigentlich eher Loks Schulkameradin. Das Mädchen hatte –wie sich herausstellte- etwas Erfahrung (wenn auch eher theoretischer Natur), die sie unter Beweis stellte, indem sie half die Organisation zu vertreiben. Dante schätzte zwar diese Hilfe, aber er mochte die Art nicht, mit der sie ihn behandelte. Zu viel Vertraulichkeit, zu wenig Bekanntschaft…

Sophie weckte zwar sein Interesse aufgrund ihres Familiennamens, der jedem Sucher ein Begriff war, aber sie selbst bedeutete ihm nicht viel. Das Angebot in ihrem Haus zu nächtigen war zwar günstig gekommen –immerhin musste er sich dadurch nicht sofort nach einem passenden Unterschlupf umsehen. Dennoch ahnte er, dass er den Preis hierfür noch würde zahlen müssen. Und er hatte sich nicht geirrt… Der Deal war beschlossene Sache.

Er hatte grundsätzlich nichts dagegen, nach Loks Vater zu suchen. Leider hatte er aber gleichzeitig die ständige Begleitung der beiden Anfänger akzeptieren müssen. Der einzige Vorteil dieser Abmachung war die großzügige Bezahlung dafür, dass Dante ihnen beibrachte ein richtiger Sucher zu sein. Aber es würde ein langer Weg sein…

Sowohl Metz als auch Cherit hatten auf sein Verständnis gepocht. Insbesondere Cherit hatte Lok sofort in sein Herz geschlossen, was wohl in erster Linie sentimental bedingt war aufgrund der Freundschaft mit Loks Vater. Der kleine Titan schien damit zufrieden zu sein während des Fluges in einem Rucksack versteckt neben Lok zu sitzen und sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Er war auch sehr höflich zu Sophie. Cherit war sowieso eher friedlich und mochte keinem Leid zufügen. Und Metz… als Dante ihm von seiner Entdeckung und neue Bekanntschaft über sein Holotome berichtet hatte, hatten sich seine Augen erhellt. Er hatte Dante ans Herz gelegt sich mit dem Fall eingehend zu beschäftigen. Es war lange her, dass Dante ihn zu lebhaft gesehen hatte…

Das war letztendlich der entscheidende Punkt gewesen, warum Dante dem Deal zugestimmt hatte. Er hatte Metz den Wunsch nicht abschlagen wollen und sich daher geschworen sein Bestes zu geben. Er würde alles tun, damit Metz sich besser fühlte.

Dante schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und sah die erwartungsvollen Blicke der beiden Teenager auf sich gerichtet. Nun sollte er also ihr Lehrer sein? Na prima, denn genau das wollte er eigentlich nicht sein. Er hatte sich im Geiste bereits einen Plan zurechtgelegt, von dem er sicher war, dass er zum Ziel führen würde – solange er nur alleine agieren konnte. Mit einem so unerfahrenen Team würde er es niemals schaffen. Aber das war Teil des Deals, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als alles ganz genau zu erklären und zu hoffen, dass die beiden nicht den ganzen Plan zu Nichte machen würden.

„Sucher, wir haben eine Mission", sagte er mit offizieller Stimme. Es klang wie der Auftakt zur Episode einer Abenteuerserie, nach der nun die entsprechende Musik einsetzen und das Geheimnis im Laufe der nächsten dreißig Minuten aufgeklärt sein würde. Dante war kein guter Redner –und auch kein erfahrener. Bisher hatte er nie Redekünste benötigt.

Dante stellte das Holotome auf dem Tisch auf und nahm mit einer Handbewegung die ersten Befehle vor: „Zeig mir den Prager Zentral-Friedhof".

„Wie genial ist das denn?", platze Lok heraus, als das Holotome seinem Befehl Folge leistete und eine grünlich transparente Visualisierung des Friedhofs projizierte. „Ein Hologramm?"

„Nicht ganz", unterbrach Sophie, die auf der Tischkante saß und die Gelegenheit aufgriff ihr Wissen preis zu geben –und das Fehlen desselben bei ihrem Schulkameraden. „Es ist ein Holotome, Lok", betonte sie. „Sucher-Gruppen wie die Vereinigung nutzen sie, um ihre Missionen zu planen, Informationen zu sammeln und um Titanen zu analysieren", zählte sie auf und spielte mit der grünen Miniatur des Friedhofs.

Dante entschied, dass dies vorerst genug Informationen für Lok waren, der etwas verwirrt drein sah.

„Basierend auf den Informationen, die Sophie gesammelt hat, ist unser Ziel das Grab des weisen Mannes von Prag, Jodis Lore", erklärte er. Eine Karte mit detaillierten Illustrationen und einer Beschreibung erschien über dem Holotome. Dante schnappte sie und las vor: „Mission: Der Golem von Prag. Ziel ist der Prager Zentralfriedhof. Findet einen Zugang zur Gruft von Jodis Lore. Sammelt Informationen über den Golem".

Das Holotome zoomte hinein auf das Eingangstor des Friedhofs und projizierte drei Figuren daneben, die ihre Abbilder waren.

„Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit geht's los. Wir betreten den Friedhof durch das Tor". Dante zeigte mit dem Finger, als sich im Hologramm die drei Figürchen durch das Tor bewegten.

„Also das nenne ich mal interaktiv!", begeisterte sich Lok. „Wäre das genial damit Videospiele zu spielen!".

„Lok…". Sophie rollte mit den Augen. "Kannst du nicht mal eine Weile ernst bleiben?", kritisierte sie und blickte zu Dante, auf der Suche nach Unterstützung.

Dante blickte kritisch drein. Er begann so etwas wie Mitleid zu haben, dass Lok die kleine Miss Perfektionistisch schon so lange kannte. Es konnte ja kein Vergnügen sein, den lieben langen Tag belehrt und korrigiert zu werden… Wie anstrengend!

Dante wollte gerade diskret anbringen, dass sich das Mädchen nicht viel besser aufführte als ihr Schulkamerad, aber er wurde abgelenkt von einem plötzlichen Gefühl der Anspannung – nicht seine eigene, aber er konnte sie trotzdem fühlen. Seltsam… Vielleicht war das eine Nebenwirkung davon, dass er plötzlich Lehrer von zwei Quälgeistern war…

„Sollte dort wirklich ein unterirdischer Bau sein, kann er nicht größer sein als dies hier", schwenkte er wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück. „Wir werden uns wahrscheinlich auf die kleinen und mittleren Titanen stützen müssen, wie Solaris und Sabriel".

Er ließ das Holotome die beiden Titanen zeigen, um den Kindern ihre Fähigkeiten aufzuzeigen. Er selbst kannte sie auswendig und hätte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken herunterrasseln können:

_Solaris. Angriff: 1; Verteidigung: 1. Typ: Krono-Titan-Späher. Größe: klein. Besondere Fähigkeit: Fliegen. _

_Sabriel. Angriff: 3; Verteidigung: 2. Typ: Draco-Titan-Kriegerin. Größe: Durchschnittlich. Spezielle Fähigkeit: Unverwundbarkeit._

'Natürlich!', schoss es Dante durch den Kopf. ‚Solaris!'. Er war es, den er vorhin gespürt hatte. Dante lauschte angestrengt und meinte draußen den Flügelschlag seines Titanen zu hören. Gut, dass er das Fenster offen gelassen hatte, so dass Solaris hereinfliegen konnte.

„Wie cool ist das denn?", strahlte Lok, als der falkenähnliche Titan über dem Tisch kreiste und sich schließlich über Dante zur Landung ansetzte. Seine graue Schwungfedern streiften Dantes Wange, als er sich auf seiner Schulter niederließ.

‚Probleme?', riet Dante. Wie als Antwort erschienen Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge – Bilder aus der Vogelperspektive. Ein elegant gekleideter Mann stand unter einem Baum, ein anderer ging den Weg an ihrem Hotel entlang.

„Was machen wir eigentlich, wenn die Organisation von unseren Plänen erfährt?", fragte Cherit sorgenvoll. Der kleine Titan saß auf einem der Stühle und hatte beide Vorderpfötchen auf den Tisch gelegt, war aber durch seine Größe kaum über die Tischkante zu sehen.

„Das haben sie schon", erklärte Dante und dankte Solaris für die Informationen.

„Du machst Witze!", rief Lok. „Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

„Ruhig bleiben", sagte Dante mit Fassung. Da merkte man den Unterschied zwischen einem Profi und einem Anfänger. Ihn überraschten die Neuigkeiten kaum, schließlich hatte er sowieso damit gerechnet, dass sie DeFoe nicht so einfach entkommen würden – deswegen hatte er ja Solaris auf Erkundungstour geschickt. „Das Hotel gehört der Huntik Vereinigung. Wir sind hier erst einmal sicher. Zumindest für den Moment", sagte er offen.

Sophie schienen die Neuigkeiten weniger zu beeindrucken. Die lächelte zaghaft.

„Ach, und so ein paar Agenten sind doch kein Problem für dich, oder Dante?". Sie sah ihn zwinkernd an und stemmte die Hand in die Hüfte. „Hey, ich hab da auch eine Idee. Schau dir mal meinen Plan an", sagte sie und lehnte sich über das Holotome. Dante blickte finster drein. Glaubte Sophie wirklich, dass sie genug Erfahrung hatte, als dass er sie als gleichberechtigte Partnerin in Missionen anerkennen würde? Offensichtlich hatte sie zwar einiges über die Welt der Titanen gelernt, aber um sich mit Dante auf eine Stufe zu stellen fehlte ihr die praktische Anwendung ihrer Theorien.

Auch Lok sah mürrisch in ihre Richtung.

„Also ich hab auch eine Idee", grummelte er und stand auf. „Warum machen wir nicht mal eine Pause?"

Dante war versucht den Jungen an den Stuhl zu binden, nur damit er ihn nicht mit seiner besserwisserischen Schulkameradin alleine lassen würde. Aber Lok war blitzschnell verschwunden – mit einem Ausdruck der Enttäuschung.

‚Na prima', dachte Dante und rollte mit den Augen. ‚Jetzt bin ich auch noch in eine Teenager-Romanze verwickelt. Das kann ja heiter werden…'

Wenigstens waren Cherit und Solaris noch da. Cherit sah allerdings auch etwas betrübt aus… Wahrscheinlich sorgte er sich um Lok.

Sophie war völlig unbeeindruckt, als sie begeistert ihre Vorstellung eines Plans aufzählte, der zwar bestenfalls als spektakulär zu bezeichnen war und so viele Schwachstellen enthielt, dass er dem Drehbuch eines drittklassigen Actionfilms ähnelte. Er hielt aber wohlweislich den Mund; stattdessen gab er den Anschein zuzuhören, obwohl er seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Solaris merkte seine Gereiztheit. Er bewegte sich unruhig auf Dantes Schulter hin und her und bohrte ihm dabei die Krallen durch den Mantel.

Plötzlich hörten sie einen Knall. Dante sprang auf. Sophie sah zum Badezimmer hin, in dem Lok verschwunden war. Solaris erhob sich wieder in die Luft und durchkreiste den Raum. Cherit folgte Dante, bereit dem Jungen zu Hilfe zu eilen, auch wenn dieser vielleicht in seinem Tollpatsch nur ein Regal mit Handtüchern umgeworfen hatte. Dann aber kam Lok aus dem Badezimmer gelaufen und sie sahen, was den Lärm verursacht hatte. Er wurde verfolgt von einem Titanen…

Dante war den Redcaps schon oft begegnet und ließ sich daher nicht von ihrem erschreckenden Aussehen mit den scharfen Reißzähnen und den überlangen Krallen beeindrucken. Das war auch gut so, denn die restlichen zwei Drittel des Teams verfielen in Panik. Sophie erstarrte vor Schreck und bemerkte daher den Titanen hinter ihr nicht.

„Wie ist der denn hier reingekommen?", rief sie ausgebracht, und meinte den Titanen, der Lok jagte. Dann fingen sie die langen Krallen des Titanen hinter ihr am Knöchel. Sophie schrie vor Schreck auf und fiel zu Boden.

Dante wollte ihr helfen, aber er bemerkte einen weiteren Redcap im Schrank. Er trat gegen die Tür, so dass der Redcap von seinem Versuch ebenfalls anzugreifen abließ. Danach wandte er sich Sophie zu und befreite sie mit einem wohlgezielten Raypulse-Spruch. Sophie rollte sich geschickt und sprang auf, aber Dante hatte noch keine Zeit zum Ausruhen, dann Lok war in Schwierigkeiten.

„Solaris!", rief er über den Rummel. Der Titan reagierte sofort und setzte zum Sturzflug auf den Redcap an, der dadurch abgelenkt war, so dass Lok entkommen konnte. Lok blickte hastig umher und hechtete unter den Tisch. Und genau im rechten Moment, denn schon war Verstärkung da – leider nicht für sie, sondern die der Gegner.

„Kältestrahl", brüllten die Agenten und lenkten den Gegenangriff in ihre Richtung. Dante trat gegen den Tisch, so dass dieser den Zauber abfing, dabei aber zu Bruch ging wie ein Streichholz. Die Agenten gaben nicht auf.

Ein weiterer Zauber zischte in Sophies Richtung, aber das Mädchen schützte sich mit einem magischen Schildzauber, Ehrengarde. (Das war jetzt zwar nicht die beste Zeit um mit ihrem Wissen zu prahlen, aber immerhin wusste sie sich zu schützen!).

Nun blieb die Frage, was tun? Wie lange würden sie sich wohl gegen den Angriff verteidigen können, bevor ihre Kräfte erschöpft waren? Die Agenten waren in der Überzahl – fünf gegen… nun ja, sie waren genau genommen auch zu fünft, wenn man Cherit und Solaris mitzählte, aber Cherit und Lok versteckten sich unterm Tisch und waren keine Hilfe. Bemerkte denn niemand von der Huntik Vereinigung, dass eines ihrer Zimmer gerade zu Kleinholz verarbeitet wurde? Andererseits: Wäre jemand dagewesen, der helfen könnte, wären die Agenten an der Eingangstür gar nicht erst vorbeigekommen…

Sie mussten einen Trick benutzt haben um sich Zugang zu verschaffen… Kurz gesagt: Dante und sein Team waren auf sich allein gestellt, umzingelt von feindlichen Agenten, die nicht von ihren Angriffen abließen. Was also tun? Vielleicht könnte er sie verwirren? Er könnte Solaris als Lockvogel nutzen, um…

Dann explodierte die Tür...

/

**Derselbe Tag, 13:12 Uhr**

**Hotel der Huntik Vereinigung**

**Hradčany, Prag, Tschechische Republik**

Ka-boom!

Der Drache erhält Einzug!

Oh, wie liebe ich das!

Okay okay, Zeit sich dem Wesentlichen zuzuwenden, weil ich mich langsam wie ein überdramatischer Teenager anhöre, obwohl ich der Star dieses Augenblicks bin. Also wo ist der rote Teppich? Wahrscheinlich muss der Marsch über den Rücken meiner Kollegen aus der Organisation reichen. Kein Wunder, dass ich die Hauptrolle bekomme – so armselig wie die sich verhalten… Die kleine Explosion hat sie zwar umgenietet, aber langsam könnten sie sich mal wieder zusammenreißen. Momentan krabbeln sie auf dem Fußboden herum wie Küchenschaben, statt sich wie furchteinflößende Agenten zu verhalten. Aber wie auch immer, die Schau muss weitergehen. Ich muss einfach improvisieren – nur wie?

Ein kurzer Blick durch den Raum: ein blonder Schwächling und sein Titan –klein wie ein Maskottchen- unterm Tisch. Das ist also der Tollpatsch und sein treuer Zwerg-Begleiter, beide gleich nutzlos. Und Klaus ist wirklich sicher, dass der Kleine der Sohn von Lambert ist? DeFoe muss da was verwechselt haben – überraschen würde es mich nicht, immerhin ist er ein Widerling.

Nun, zu wem gehört der Solaris? Zu der rothaarigen Prinzessin in Designerklamotten? Wer zieht sich so an für eine Mission? Ein Rock, der kaum ihren Hintern bedeckt –auch wenn derselbe flach und unweiblich ist, wenn ich das mal anmerken darf. Ein Windstoß und jeder kann ihr Höschen sehen. Aber vielleicht ist das auch Absicht? Schockieren würde es mich nicht, immerhin habe auch ich meine hautenge Jeans ausgesucht um meine Kurven zu betonen… Aber wenigstens habe ich Kurven zum Betonen! Ha!

So weit, so gut. Also wo ist… Ah, da! Der Bärtling. Also dann wollen wir mal Inventur halten – Klaus' Beschreibung mit der Realität. Und zwar schnell, bevor der echte Spaß losgeht.

Der Bart.. ja, den hat er. Auch wenn er… interessant rasiert ist. Ich hatte einen wilden Rauschebart a la Weihnachtsmann erwartet, aber sein Bart sieht aus als wäre er sorgfältig in Form geschoren. Vielleicht hat er eine Schablone oder ein Winkelmesser für die richtige Form? Der Typ sollte sich den Bart besser gänzlich rasieren. Als er jünger war, sah er zwar auch ohne Bart wie ein Volltrottel aus (Und ich weiß wovon ich rede, immerhin habe ich seine alten Fotos gesehen), aber vielleicht würde er inzwischen besser aussehen? Mit seinem kantigen Kinn täte er besser daran es nicht noch zu betonen.

Braunhaarig – stimmt. Vielleicht eher kastanienbraun. Seine Haare haben einen Stich ins Rote, besonders jetzt, da er neben einem Fenster steht und die Sonne ihm auf den Kopf scheint. Ziemlich zottelig ist er. Vielleicht ein Hippie, oder so? Seine Haare sind so lang, dass ihm die Strähnen ins Gesicht fallen. Kennt er keinen Friseur?

Und einen Modeberater hat er ganz sicher nicht, das steht fest. Sonst würde er nicht in einem Mantel herumlaufen, der die Farbe von Babykacke hat… Ehrlich, ich habe bisher selten so einen scheußlichen Mantel gesehen. Er würde vielleicht zu Clint Eastwood passen, in alte Westernfilme oder vielleicht nach Alaska, aber im modernen Prag wirkte er einfach nur… deplatziert. Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen: Es sieht beschissen aus. Und wieso trägt er überhaupt einen Mantel im Sommer? Und auch noch ein Sweatshirt darunter? Das lässt mich an Vales angeblicher Intelligenz zweifeln… Und ich soll mich wirklich an den heranschmeißen? Muss das sein?

Nun, eine Wahl habe ich sowieso nicht. Ich muss schauspielern – zwar ohne Begeisterung, aber dafür verdammt professionell. Also mache ich einen Schritt nach vorne und ziele.

„Schockstoß!" Die Redcaps werden durch den Spruch aus dem Weg gefegt – die Kraft des Zaubers lässt die Fensterscheiben in tausend Teile zerbersten. Mein kleiner Gareon nimmt sich den dritten Redcap vor. Der geschickte Schleicher macht einen Sprung und attackiert das Monster mit einem Strahl aus seinen Augen, dann landet er weich auf meinem Arm mit seinen Gecko-artigen Gliedern. Ich lobe ihn schnell und Kleine freut sich merklich.

Meine Kollegen aus der Organisation starren mich ungläubig an, vor Schreck zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Was? Haben die etwa geglaubt ich würde mit Wattebäuschen werfen? Ich muss überzeugen, Herrgott nochmal. Ebenso müssten sie jetzt Angst und Schrecken verbreiten, stattdessen lassen sie sich von Vale überrumpeln, der die Situation scharf beobachtet und endlich eine Gelegenheit zum Angriff gefunden hat.

„Ihr solltet mir nicht den Rücken kehren!", rief er und rammte ihnen die Stiefel gegen das Kinn. Autsch! Das muss höllisch wehtun! Dennoch muss ich zugeben, dass er Tritt gut platziert war, sehr effektiv – und tadellos funktioniert hat er auch, denn meine Kollegen sinken zu Boden.

Aber statt Vales Schnelligkeit zu bewundern, sollte ich mich lieber um mich selbst kümmern. Hinter mir höre ich ein Rasseln und Gurgeln - Gareons Gegner gibt noch nicht auf. Also werde ich den Redcap selbst erledigen müssen.

„Cherit, wir müssen was tun!", höre ich den Jungen. Aha, er hat sich also endlich entschlossen unterm Tisch hervorzukommen. Na mal sehen, was er kann…

„Aye!", kommt die Antwort in einer seltsam krächzenden Stimme – und dann schießt ein rosa-blauer Energiestrahl in den Redcap. Der Titan heult auf bis der mächtige Strahl ihn schließlich pulverisiert. Wow, nicht schlecht… insbesondere für so einen Zwergen-Titan. Gareon bewegt sich nervös hin und her. Er mag es nicht, wenn ich andere Titanen bewundere… Er ist eifersüchtig. Ich habe aber keine Zeit ihn zu beschwichtigen, denn die zwei restlichen Redcaps greifen an. Reicht der Splitter-Regen nicht, um Eindruck zu machen? Sieht so aus, als müsse ich noch mehr Register ziehen… insbesondere, da Vale seinen Blick nicht von mir abwendet. Dann will ich ihm mal zeigen, was ich noch alles auf Lager habe!

„Ich mach das!", ruft die Rothaarige und zielt einen Zauberspruch, aber Vale stoppt sie mit einer einfachen Handbewegung und gibt mir ein Zeichen, als wolle er sagen: ‚Dann mal los!'. Pah, als ob ich seine Erlaubnis brauche. Das kannst du vergessen, Süßer! Ich weiß auch so, was ich tun muss – und ich bin schon dabei.

Ein bisschen Schwung, um Anlauf zu nehmen… Die Redcaps kommen näher… der Hänfling hält den Atem an –wahrscheinlich befürchtet er, dass ich gleich von den Krallen aufgespießt werde… Ha, dann pass mal gut auf, Kleiner!

Mit einem gekonnten Sprung setze ich über die feindlichen Titanen hinweg und lande geschmeidig wie eine Katze vor den kaputten Fenstern. Die kleine Rothaarige staunt wahrscheinlich nicht schlecht… Im kurzen Röckchen kannst du sowas nicht machen ohne dich selbst zu entblößen, hm? Jetzt wart mal ab, es wird noch besser! Ich ziehe das Amulett hervor und halte es auf Augenhöhe.

„Stich zu, Strix!", rufe ich übertrieben betont.

Die Titanen rauschen in Form von Energie aus dem Amulett, formen sich zu stechenden Insekten, beinahe wie übergroße Hornissen, gekreuzt mit blutrünstigen Moskitos und zerteilen die Redcaps genau durch die Bauchregion. Boom!, und schon sind die Titanen weg und lösen sich in goldenem Nebel auf. Ich bringe mich in eine vorteilhafte Pose – perfekt, muss ich in aller Bescheidenheit sagen!

„Geschieht euch recht!", kommentiere ich gnadenlos. Ich muss aufpassen, dass bei dem hereinwehenden Wind nicht meine Haarsträhnen im Lipgloss kleben bleiben – das hasse ich wie die Pest.

Für einen Moment ist der sich setzende Staub das einzige im Raum was sich bewegt. Die Huntik Sucher starren mich wortlos an (Ich muss umwerfend aussehen!) – wahrscheinlich völlig überrumpelt von der geheimnisvollen Sucherin, die aus dem Nichts auftaucht und ihnen den Ar… Hintern rettet. Es ist fast andächtig, wie die Szene aus einem Film…

Aber natürlich gibt es immer jemanden, an dem die andächtige Stimmung abprallt… Wie jetzt.

„Was stehst ihr da rum?", ruft eine aufgebrachte Männerstimme.

Ich verkneife mir eine bissige Antwort, auch wenn sie mir auf der Zunge liegt und es mir verdammt viel Genugtuung verschaffen würde ihm die Meinung zu geigen. Der Kerl hat einfach kein Empfinden für Stimmungen…

„Los, bewegt euch!", setzt Vale noch einmal nach, der schon in der zerborstenen Tür steht und uns ungeduldig ansieht. „Sophie, los jetzt!".

„Oh… ja!". Die Kleine erwacht aus ihrer Lethargie und stürmt aus dem Zimmer, nachdem sie das Holotome geschnappt hat.

„Lok, Cherit! Was ist los mit euch?!", drängt der Mann. „Kommt endlich da raus! Und du…", er wendet sich an mich, bricht mitten im Satz ab und schaut mich fragend an.

„Zhalia". Die kurze Vorstellung muss für den Moment genügen, während ich schnell aber elegant meinen Weg über das Gerümpel im Zimmer bahne. Ich rufe meine Titanen zurück. Die erste Szene in diesem schlechten Film ist vorbei… Schade, dass jemand das glorreiche Ende versaut hat…

Vale nickt mit dem Kopf, als Zeichen, dass er die Information gespeichert hat. Der Junge läuft an ihm vorbei und trägt den Titanen im Arm. Das Kampf-Maskottchen sieht ziemlich fertig aus, er hängt mit geschlossenen Augen schlaff in seinen Armen.

„Cherit…", murmelt der Junge. Lok, das ist sein Name, wie mir wieder einfällt. „Er ist…"

„Wir kümmern uns später um ihn!", drängt Dante und schiebt Lok durch die Tür. „Wir verschwinden jetzt erst mal, bevor noch mehr Agenten auftauchen. Kommt schon! Die Treppe runter!". Er deutet zu Sophie und Lok.

"Und was machst du… ihr beide?", fragt die Rothaarige. ‚Sophie, ihr Name ist Sophie', ermahne ich mich selbst. ‚Und ich muss nett sein zu ihr… Wenn ich das mal hinkriege…'.

„Ich bilde die Nachhut", antwortet Dante und ruft Solaris zu sich. Er gehört also zu ihm.

Die Göre will offensichtlich argumentieren, wird aber im Keim von Vale abgeblockt. Sein finsterer Gesichtsausdruck verrät seinen Ärger und das Mädchen tritt wohlweislich den Rückzug an.

Dante selbst rührt sich nicht, also nutze ich die Gelegenheit ihn noch einmal aus der Nähe zu inspizieren… Nun ja, gigantisch ist er nicht, aber seine 1,90 m wird er schon haben. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass er mich in Richtung Tür weist… oder das, was von der Tür übrig ist.

„Du gehst vor, ich halt uns den Rücken frei", sagt er – sein Glück, dass er dabei nicht mehr so finster drein schaut!

„Also das kriege ich auch selbst ganz gut hin", sage ich mit Bestimmtheit. Nur nicht zu unterwürfig sein, lieber ganz natürlich.

„Das glaub ich gerne", gibt er zu. „Aber ich bevorzuge die traditionelle Variante. Ladies First".

Ach Gottchen, ist er nicht süß… Bei so viel Zuvorkommen wird einem ja schlecht. Aber eine Wahl hab ich nun nicht mehr, also nicke ich und bedenke ihn mit einem kurzen aber intensiven Blick, der bei den meisten Männern ausreicht, dass sie mir zu Füßen liegen.

Er hat braune Augen.

Und das ist auch schon alles, was ich sehe. Kein Zucken, keine Bewegung verrät seine Gedanken. Kein Zeichen, dass ihm irgendetwas an mir gefällt, nichts. Vielleicht kann er seine Gedanken einfach gut verstecken, wie ein Pokergesicht. Vorerst lasse ich ihn jedenfalls hinter mir und lasse ihn die Rolle des Beschützers spielen. Soll er doch, schließlich hat er von hinten freien Blick auf einen meiner Vorzüge: meinen Po muss ich nicht verstecken!

Ich sprinte die Treppen hinunter und stoße auf dem Absatz mit Lok zusammen. Sophie steht wie angewurzelt neben ihm und beide starren auf einen K.O.-geschlagenen Typen, der eine tschechische Security-Marke trägt. Ich bin schon auf dem Hinweg an dem vorbeigekommen – und ich war auch diejenige, die ihn ausgeknockt hat. Seine Schuld, er hätte aufgeben sollen statt sich mir zu widersetzen. Scheinbar ist die Wirkung des Darksleep-Spruchs, den meine Kollegen benutzt haben um die restliche Meute auszuschalten, an ihm abgeprallt.

Ich spüre Dantes Anwesenheit hinter mir. Er schnappt schon nach Luft um die Kinder für ihr Trödeln zurechtzuweisen, bemerkt dann aber den Mann am Boden. Er drängt sich zwischen uns, was nicht einfach ist –Dante selbst hat ganz schön breite Schultern und viel Platz ist hier auf dem Treppenabsatz auch nicht- kniet sich nieder und kontrolliert den Puls des Opfers.

„Das hab ich schon gemacht", sagt Sophie durch blasse Lippen. Ist das etwa das erste Mal, dass die Kleine einen Bewusstlosen sieht? „Er lebt noch, aber… er ist nicht der einzige". Sie deutet die Stufen hinunter.

Das ist wohl wahr… Da liegen jede Menge Leute. Ich musste auf dem Hinweg ganz schön über sie springen, um in die oberen Etagen zu kommen. Scheinbar war es doch nicht so einfach gewesen sich Zugang zum Hotel zu verschaffen. Meine Organisations-Kollegen müssen sich wohl ganz schön angestrengt haben, bevor alle Huntik-Leute ohnmächtig waren…

„Wir sollten einen Arzt rufen", sagt Lok.

„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit", erinnere ich ihn und zupfe an seinem Ärmel, um ihn wieder in Gang zu bringen. „Wir sind auf der Flucht, schon vergessen?".

„Aber jemand könnte…", schreit Sophie aufgebracht und dreht sich wütend zu mir um. „Wir können sie nicht einfach liegen lassen!".

„Wenn wir hier herumtrödeln, kommen nur noch mehr Agenten", erkläre ich. „Und das hilft den Typen hier auch nicht weiter".

Endlich erhebt sich Dante zögerlich aus seiner knienden Position.

„Je eher wir hier wegkommen, desto besser für alle", sagte er angespannt. „Kommt schon".

„Aber Dante…!"

„Und was machen wir mit Cherit?", unterbricht Lok vorsichtig und blickt auf seinen Freund. Er meint seinen Zustand, denn Cherit hat sich noch nicht erholt, aber das ist nicht das einzige Problem.

„So können wir nicht mit ihm rausgehen", merke ich an und spähe in den Flur und durch die Fenster, um sicherzugehen, dass nicht jemand plötzlich hier hereinspaziert. „Schick ihn in sein Amulett zurück, damit er sich erholen kann".

„Cherit hat kein Amulett", sagt Lok.

Wie bitte? Ein Titan ohne Amulett? Klingt als wolle mich der Kleine auf den Arm nehmen. Ich starre den Jungen an mit einem Blick, der besser sagt als tausend Worte, dass dies kein Witz zur rechten Zeit ist.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", unterbricht Dante, der nun endlich die restlichen Stufen herunterspringt und zu uns kommt. „Verbergen wir ihn erst einmal".

„Ich hab meinen Rucksack im Zimmer gelassen", murmelt Lok verlegen. Kein Wunder, dass er so verschämt schaut – er ist wirklich ein erstklassiger Nichtsnutz.

Dante beachtet Lok nicht weiter – wahrscheinlich hat er schon vorher bemerkt, dass Lok keine Ausrüstung dabei hat. Oder aber er hat sowieso nicht mehr von dem Jungen erwartet. Zielsicher stürmt er in den Flur an die Rezeption und durchwühlt einige Schränke, ohne sich um die schlafende Empfangsdame zu kümmern. Schließlich zieht er einen Korb hervor.

„Was wird das? Machen wir ein Picknick?", frage ich voller Ironie und beobachtete Dante amüsiert. Man stelle sich das mal vor… Ein erwachsener Mann mit einem Körbchen wie Rotkäppchen.

„Zumindest wird das jeder denken". Er zuckt unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern.

„Ich dachte, du würdest ihn einfach unter deinem Mantel verstecken". Ich verschränke die Arme.

„Das würde noch komischer aussehen", murmelt er, legt Cherit in den Korb und bedeckt ihn mit einem Tuch. Solaris, der bis dahin immer noch auf seinem Arm gesessen hat, verschwindet in sein Amulett. „So, nun können wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen", erklärt er und greift den Korb. „Wir rennen, es sei denn wir stoßen auf Passanten. Dann gehen wir. Und nicht vergessen zu lächeln!".

„Kehehe", testet Lok sein Lachen – aber er sieht aus als hätte er eine Kieferstarre.

Dante seufzt.

„Vergesst das mit dem Lächeln". Und genau da muss ich mir ein Lachen verkneifen! Man, was für eine Truppe! Wahrlich, die fantastischen Vier.

/

**Der gleiche Tag, 13:26 Uhr**

**Der Park in Hradčany, Prag, Tschechische Republik**

'Mist, Mist…', murmelt Lok vor sich hin, beugt sich vor und keucht angestrengt. „Das ist ja wie bei Men in Black…"

"Nur schade, dass sie die dunkle Seite der Macht gewählt haben", murmelt Dante als Antwort und setzte den Korb mit Cherit im Gras ab.

„Jetzt können wir doch endlich das Krankenhaus verständigen, oder?", unterbricht Sophie. „Jemand könnte sich beim Sturz verletzt haben. Oder jemand ist tatsächlich ins Koma gefallen…"

„Unwahrscheinlich", antwortet Dante. „Die Wirkung von Darksleep lässt nach ein paar Stunden nach".

Ich hoffe mal, dass keiner mein leichtes Zucken bemerkt. Dante hat den angewandten Spruch also erkannt… Nun gut…

„Also ist es nur ein Zauber?". Sophie scheint überrascht. Sie sitzt im Gras, vorsichtig so niedergelassen, dass ihr Höschen verdeckt bleibt.

„Genau. Nützlich, aber harmlos", versichert ihr Dante. Der Mann selbst bevorzugt es zu stehen, hat aber beide Hände lässig in die Hosentaschen geschoben. Er sieht fast entspannt aus, was in krassem Gegensatz steht zu der Art wie er uns hierher gehetzt hat. „Ein Krankenhaus könnte ihnen sowieso nicht helfen. Falls es dich beruhigt, informiere ich die ansässige Huntik Stelle. Die werden einige Sucher schicken, die sich damit auskennen. Für notwendig halte ich das aber nicht".

„Es wäre mir schon lieber", hakt das Mädchen nach und reicht ihm das Holotome. „Hier".

Dante blickt sich schnell um, dass niemand in der Nähe ist, bevor er das Holotome schnappt und es rasch unter seinem Mantel verbirgt. Sophie sieht ihn erstaunt an.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Huntik Technik nicht ganz so offen zeigen?", sagt er in lässigem Ton. „Vor allem nicht in der Öffentlichkeit…" Er schreibt eine kurze Nachricht. Seine Finger sehen ziemlich rau aus und haben einige Kratzer, wahrscheinlich vom Kampf, aber er hat definitiv Geschick in den Händen…

Neben dem Klackern der Tasten hören wir plötzlich ein leises Seufzen. Eine kleine Pfote schiebt sich aus dem Korb heraus. Dante hebt den Kopf.

„Hey, Kumpel", grinst er als er Cherits pelzige Kopf sah. „Wusste ich doch, dass du dich erholen würdest". Dann beendet er schnell die Nachricht, aber seine Stimmung scheint plötzlich besser zu sein.

„Cherit!". Lok kniet sich neben dem Titanen ins Gras und betrachtete ihn eindringlich. „Geht es dir auch wirklich gut?". Seine Stimme ist eine Mischung aus Erleichterung, Überraschung und Freude.

„Aye", antwortet der Kleine mit einem offenen Lächeln. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich vergaß dich vorzuwarnen, dass meine Kräfte mich ziemlich auszehren".

„Das nächste Mal sagst du mir Bescheid bevor du ohnmächtig wirst!", seufzt Lok und wirft sich rückwärts in Gras ein Gestrandeter auf einer einsamen Insel sich in den Sand werfen würde.

„Wir sind woanders", bemerkt Cherit und schaut sich um.

Wohl wahr, immerhin sind wir fast eine Viertelstunde durch die Gegend gehechtet wie die Verrückten, nur um hier im Park hinter die nächsten Büsche zu springen. Nur für Passanten –meist Touristen, junge Leute oder Familien mit kleinen Kindern- sind wir strategisch effektvoll geschlendert, als hätten wir keine Eile der Welt. Wahrscheinlich sind wir trotzdem aufgefallen, schließlich sind wir schon eine ungewöhnliche Truppe – für Freunde zu große Altersunterschiede, für Familie zu kurze… Letztendlich waren wir hier im hinterletzten Winkel des Parks gelandet, direkt neben einem staubigen Weg unter einer Eiche, die gnädig Schatten spendete. Selbst Cherit kann hier wieder unter dem Tuch herauskommen.

„Was blieb uns anders übrig? Die vorige Umgebung ist hin", grollt Sophie. „Immerhin hat _jemand_" –und das jemand zischt sie in meine Richtung- „so ziemlich alles was noch stand mit einem Zauber hinweggefegt!".

Irgendwie wenden sich alle Augenpaare auf mich… Lok setzt sich sogar auf, um mich genauer anzusehen, und ich fühle mich plötzlich wie ein Insekt unterm Mikroskop. Ich kann nicht mal flüchten, schließlich habe ich eine Mission. Aber warum sollte ich eigentlich flüchten? Schließlich ahnen die ja nichts – und nur bei Sophie bin ich froh, dass Blicke nicht töten können. Lok schaut eher neugierig, Cherit beinahe unbekümmert. Dante dagegen starrt seine Schuhspitzen angestrengt, also kann ich nicht einmal sagen was für einen Gesichtsausdruck er tatsächlich hat. Keine Ahnung was er denkt, der Mann ist mir ein Rätsel – aber genau das soll er ja nicht sein, oder zumindest nicht bleiben.

Schweigen auf der ganzen Linie… nur der Wind weht und die Blätter der Eiche rascheln im Wind. Und eine Biene summt um unsere Füße, bevor sie sich auf Cherits Nase niedersetzt. Der Kleine schnupft sie vorsichtig weg. Ich schweige ebenfalls ich will nicht die erste sein, die etwas sagt… Immerhin muss ich mich nicht rechtfertigen, und ich will nicht den Anschein erwecken als hätte ich etwas zu verstecken (Dass es so ist, müssen sie schließlich nicht wissen!). Also setze ich ein unbekümmertes Gesicht auf und lehne mich entspannt gegen den Stamm der Eiche, ein Bein angewinkelt und den Absatz meiner Stiefel in die Rinde gestemmt.

„Du bist also Zhalia Moon, der einsame Wolf der Huntik Vereinigung?", bricht Dante schließlich das große Schweigen. „Ich habe von dir gehört".

Ha! Wusste ich es doch! Er hat angebissen. Dann wollen wir den Haken mal anspannen, bevor wir das Fischlein einziehen.

„Und du bist Dante Vale, der ganze Stolz der Huntik Vereinigung". Ein wenig Schmeichelei – für sein männliches Ego. "Natürlich hat jeder schon von dir gehört…", füge ich mit samtweicher Stimme hinzu und werfe ihm einen langen Blick unter verführerisch halb gesenkten Wimpern zu.

Da starrt der doch schon wieder auf seine Schuhspitzen! Ich fass es nicht…

„Du arbeitest also auch für die Huntik Vereinigung?", fragt Lok und ruiniert mir komplett die sorgfältig aufbereitete intime Stimmung des Moments… auch wenn das eigentlich nicht der richtige Moment ist, um solche zweideutigen Andeutungen zu machen.

Ich verbeiße mir also eine sarkastische Antwort, die mir auf der Zunge liegt. Sowas wie ‚Wie kommst du auf die Idee? Ich bin nur die Putzfrau!". Hat der nicht zugehört, was sein großer Meister gesagt hat? Was für ein Trottel!

"Unter Vertrag, genau wie Dante", antworte ich bewusst ruhig, schließlich will ich die Meute nicht gleich vor den Kopf schlagen. Der Junge wird schließlich auch mal ein Mann, auch wenn er noch ein Grünschnabel ist.

Meine Taktik zeigt seine Wirkung: Lok lächelt mich freundlich und ohne Ablehnung an.

„Danke für deine Hilfe". Seine Stimme klingt wirklich dankbar. "Deine Kräfte sind spitze! Du bist sogar besser als Sophie".

Das Mädchen macht ein undefinierbares Geräusch –eine Mischung aus Schock, Wut und Knurren- und könnten Blicke töten, wäre Lok soeben auf der Stelle umgefallen.

„Ähm… Oops", macht Lok und schlägt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ich vermute mal, soviel blanke Wut im Blick eines weiblichen Wesens ist selbst für einen Mann leicht zu verstehen…

„Ich war gerade in der Nähe, als ich davon Wind bekam, dass die Organisation das Hotel angreift", werfe ich ein, um das Thema zu wechseln. Zusätzlicher Pluspunkt: Das sieht so aus als würde ich Lok aus seiner Bredouille retten wollen. Er gibt mir ein dankbares Grinsen. Nun, den Kleinen hab ich schon mal um den Finger gewickelt!

„Aye, du warst wahrlich eine Hilfe, meine Liebe", sagt Cherit und spreizt den Daumen hoch. Soweit, so gut. Die Männer sind auf meiner Seite, oder zumindest nicht gegen mich.

„Ich hoffe mal, ihr habt nicht auf eure Rettung gewartet", setze ich an, dieses Mal weder spielerisch noch sarkastisch. „Ihr hattet Glück. Hier müsst ihr auf euch selbst aufpassen, anstatt darauf zu hoffen, dass euch jemand aus der Patsche hilft". So, das sollte vorerst genügen, um zum Ausdruck zu bringen, wie gnädig ich doch war ihnen den Hintern zu retten.

„Das hätten wir auch alleine hingekriegt!", meint Sophie herablassend. „Und das ohne die Fenster zu zerschmettern. Die hätten wir dann wenigstens nicht bezahlen müssen", setzt sie gehässig nach.

„Es beunruhigt mich, dass die Organisation so mir nichts, dir nichts das Huntik Hotel stürmt", unterbricht Dante in einem Versuch die aufsteigende Anspannung zu zerstreuen. „Irgendwoher muss die Organisation ja Infos haben. Ob es einen Spion in der Huntik Vereinigung gibt?".

Yepp, den gibt's – sie steht neben dir. Und sie wird dir auch bald neue Dimensionen der Lust eröffnen. Und sobald du dann alle deine kleinen und großen Huntik Geheimnisse ausgeplaudert hast, wird deinem Leben ein Ende gesetzt – aber das wiederum ist noch mein Geheimnis. Ich will schließlich die Überraschung nicht verderben.

„Natürlich gibt es den", sage ich laut ohne zu zögern. „Sind dir noch nicht die Gerüchte über den Professor gehört?". Ich kann ja schlecht meinen eigenen Namen nennen – und es ist immer gut, wenn die Aufmerksamkeit auf jemand anderen gerichtet ist. Solange sie Gerüchten nach dem Professor nachjagen, bin ich in meiner Position sicher. Und nebenbei erfahre ich auch noch, wie weit ihnen die Organisation eigentlich vertraut ist. Auch das hilft!

„Der Professor? Wer ist das denn?", fragt Lok. Den Preis für die größte Leuchte wird er jedenfalls nicht gewinnen. Er ist definitiv nicht der Schlaumeier der Truppe… eher vom Typ freundlicher Volltrottel.

„Der Anführer der Organisation", erklärt Dante ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Wahrscheinlich kennt er diese Darlegung von mangelndem Allgemeinwissen seiner Gesellen schon. „Er ist wahrscheinlich der gefährlichste Mann der Welt".

Vage ausgedrückt, aber er bekommt extra Punkte für die Dramatik des Ausdrucks! Allein Dantes Stimmlage hatte schon einen finsteren Ausdruck. Und der Gesichtsausdruck dazu sah aus als wäre das Ende der Welt gekommen. Beinahe gruselig, aber es bringt die Kinder in die richtige Stimmung für den Rest der Erklärung.

„Er ist der mächtigste Sucher der Welt", setze ich nach, schließlich möchte ich in Sachen Wissen nicht hinter Vale zurückstehen. „Seine Sammlung von Amuletten und uralten Artefakten ist die größte, die es jemals gegeben hat. Er kontrolliert und manipuliert die höchsten Staatsmänner und auch seine eigenen Leute… Angeblich beherrscht er Gedankenkontrolle".

„Ist das ein Zauber?", fragt Lok nach. Scheinbar will er zumindest doch etwas lernen…

„Nein", bricht Sophie heraus. „Es gibt keinen derartigen Zauber, der mir bekannt wäre".

Na, das erklärt natürlich alles. Was Fräulein Sophie nicht kennt, darf es nicht geben. Pah! Ich beiße mir auf die Zunge, um den passenden Kommentar für mich zu behalten.

Lok seufzt und zieht die Knie unters Kinn.

„Was ist denn, Lok?", fragt Cherit in Sorge.

„Ein Typ wie der… Also der muss doch auf der Suche nach dem antiken Amulett des Willens sein. Ich frage mich, ob er dabei meinem Vater begegnet ist…"

Scheinbar wissen alle was genau daran das Problem ist. Ich weiß es auch, immerhin ist das Verschwinden von Eathon Lambert nicht gerade das bestbehütetste Geheimnis der Huntik Vereinigung. Genau genommen war es schwieriger gewesen Vale aufzuspüren, als die Geschichte von Lambert und dem Ziel seiner Suche herauszubekommen. Dennoch, eigentlich dürfte ich das natürlich nicht wissen, denn Lok wurde mir ja offiziell noch nicht vorgestellt. Also muss ich so tun, als wüsste ich nicht worum es geht. Ich werfe Dante also brav einen ratlosen Blick zu.

„Loks Vater ist Eathon Lambert", erklärt er kurz, aber höflich. „Bestimmt hast du schon von ihm und seinem Verschwinden gehört".

„Oh! Ja". Ich nicke. "Ja, davon hab ich gehört. Tragische Geschichte und ein schlimmer Verlust für die Sucher".

Loks ballt die Fäuste auf den Knien und Cherit wirft ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu, bevor er sich erhebt und auf Loks Schulter niederlässt. Er legt dem Jungen tröstend seinen pelzigen Schwanz um den Hals und streckt seinen Flügel ein wenig um das Gesicht des Jungen. Lok verbirgt sein Gesicht für einen Moment im Fell des kleinen Titanen, als wäre die Bewegung nur zufällig. Was für eine Heulsuse…

„Wir sind auf der Suche nach Hinweisen über seinen Verbleib", erklärt Dante, um meine Aufmerksamkeit taktvoll von Lok abzuwenden. „Die Spur führte uns hier nach Prag. Heute Nacht werden wir auf dem Zentralfriedhof weitersuchen, in der Hoffnung, dass-"

„Das wird Zhalia kaum interessieren!", zischt Sophie scharf und starrt mich dabei eindringlich an. „Du bist selbst auf einer Mission, sagtest du das nicht? Dann kümmere du dich um deine, und wir kümmern uns um unsere eigene Mission".

„Hmm, nun ja". Dante räuspert sich verlegen. "Ich hab wohl geplaudert, sorry".

„Also genau genommen bin ich mit meiner Mission fast durch". Ich werfe Dante einen einladenden Blick zu. „Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, kann ich bestimmt-„

„Nein, danke!", unterbricht Sophie, bevor Dante auch nur Luft holen kann. „Wir sind zu viert, das reicht!".

Diese kleine Giftspritze! Ich verziehe den Mund, entspann mich dann aber wieder. Immerhin will ich der Göre nicht noch die Genugtuung geben sie sehen zu lassen, dass mich ihre Sticheleien ärgern. Stattdessen setze ich wieder meine geübte unbekümmerte Miene auf, als ginge das alles vollkommen an mir vorbei. Ich stemme mich vom Baumstamm weg und strecke meine Glieder mit einem leichten Seufzer. Das Strecken spannt mein sowieso schon enges Shirt noch mehr und betont meinen flachen Bauch und meine schlanke Taille – natürlich alles Absicht! Dann schiebe ich mir lässig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die allerdings sofort wieder nach vorne rutscht.

„Solltet ihr eure Meinung ändern", lächle ich sanft und unaufdringlich, so dass es wie ein lockeres Angebot klingt, aber nicht mehr. „Ich bin in der Nähe. Ich geb dir meine Nummer", biete ich Dante an und zücke einen Stift. „Hast du was zu schreiben da? Ansonsten mal ich dir meine Nummer auf die Hand, wie man das früher gemacht hat. Obwohl dafür ja Lippenstift besser geeignet wäre", zwinkere ich ihm zu.

„Hier". Sophie streckt mir unumwunden ein Taschentuch entgegen. „Das wird wohl reichen. Du kannst den Lippenstift also stecken lassen!", zischt sie warnend.

Oha, da hab ich wohl einen wunden Nerv getroffen. Was genau ist ihr Problem? Bedrohe ich ihre Position als einziges Weibchen zwischen den ganzen Kerlen? Nun, dann tut es mir leid, Kleine, aber da wirst du dich mit abfinden müssen. Ich bleibe dir noch eine ganze Weile erhalten. Das weißt du nur noch nicht.

Ich nehme das Taschentuch und schreibe vorsichtig meine Nummer darauf. Die Tinte verläuft ein wenig, also schreibe ich größer, damit Dante es auch lesen kann. Als ich ihm das Taschentuch übergebe, streife ich absichtlich seine Finger.

Dante liest meine Nummer leise vor, um sicherzugehen, dass er sie lesen kann. Ich nicke. Passt alles.

"Also dann", verabschiede ich mich. „Viel Erfolg. Und hoffentlich bis bald". Den letzten Teil sage ich nur in Dantes Richtung und klimpere ein wenig mit den Augen.

Dann verlasse ich den Ort des Geschehens ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, aber Sophies bohrenden Blick spüre ich auch so. Als ich in sicherer Entfernung bin, benutze ich den Zauber Rückblick, um zu sehen was sie machen – Dante faltet das besagte Taschentuch vorsichtig und steckt es in die Brusttasche seines Mantels.

Ich muss mir das Lachen verbeißen. Erfolg!

Er wird definitiv anrufen. Früher oder später.

/

**Ende von Kapitel 2**

/

Liebe Leser,

danke für das Feedback und das Lob. Es freut mich sehr, dass ihr die Story genauso toll findet wie ich! :)

Um eine kurze Rückmeldung zur Frage von Darkcookie2 zu geben:

Ja, ich stehe in regem Kontakt mit Sha. Und natürlich wird es weitere Kapitel von In Pieces geben. Aber auch Sha ist sehr beschäftigt, in erster Linie mit Lernen für ihre Universitätskurse (Lustiger weise studiert sie genau das gleiche, was ich auch seinerzeit studiert habe, nämlich Japanisch). Wann das nächste Kapitel veröffentlich wird, kann ich nicht sagen. Bitte bleibt geduldig – die Vorfreude wird sicher belohnt mit einem grandiosen nächsten Kapitel.

Eine Anmerkung zur Übersetzung: Wer nur die deutschen Folgen kennt, wird sicher bemerken, dass die Teile, die ebenfalls im Cartoon vorkommen, nicht wortwörtlich sind. Das liegt daran, dass ich nur die englischen Folgen kenne und das Gesagte übersetzt habe. Bei den Namen der Titanen und Zauber musste ich googlen, einige habe ich aber nicht gefunden (z.B. Redcap-Titan, Darksleep-Zauber etc.) und daher die Englische Bezeichung beibehalten. Weiß jemand wie sie im Deutschen heißen?

Bleibt dabei und erfahrt wie es weitergeht!

Viele Grüße,

Joey


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Weder die Figuren, noch der Cartoon, noch die Geschichte ist mein Eigentum. **

/

Kapitel 03 – Plötzlich die fantastischen Fünf

/

**13. Juli 2009, 13:48 Uhr**

**Der Park von Hradčany, Prag, Tschechische Republik**

/

„Warum warst du so garstig zu ihr, Sophie?", fragte Lok als Zhalia aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war.

"Ich? Garstig?", antwortet Sophie unschuldig. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon du redest".

„Sie hat die Fenster schließlich nicht mit Absicht kaputt gemacht!", verteidigte der Junge. „Außerdem hat sie uns doch geholfen. Da kann man wohl ein Auge zudrücken…"

„Sie hat nicht einmal angeboten ihren Anteil der Kosten beizusteuern", grollte Sophie. „Als ob es selbstverständlich wäre, dass wir das erledigen".

„Wir sollten einfach froh sein, dass sie uns geholfen hat…", meinte Lok unbeirrt. „Wenn du willst, übernehme ich ihren Anteil mit meinem Taschengeld. Du müsstest nur bis Montag warten… Ich hab schon alles ausgegeben", setzte er etwas leiser hinzu und kratzte sich verlegen den Kopf.

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht!". Sophie wurde merklich wütend. „Es ist nur, dass… Ach Mensch!". Sie wirft verärgert die Arme hoch und lässt sie hilflos wieder nach unten sinken. „Die Mission sollte doch geheim sein! Und du tischst ihr beinahe alles auf dem Silbertablett auf!"

„Zhalia ist auch eine Sucherin", erwidert Lok. „Was auch immer passiert, sie steckt sowieso schon drinnen. Und hätte sie uns nicht geholfen, wären wir verdammt schlecht dran gewesen".

Sophie verzog ärgerlich die Lippen, konnte aber kein Gegenargument finden.

„Solche zufälligen Bekanntschaften helfen uns auch nicht weiter", erwiderte sie schließlich.

„Ganz im Gegenteil", wandte Dante ein, als er einsah, dass er es nicht würde vermeiden können in den Streit einzugreifen. „Sucher sollten so viele Kontakte wie möglich knüpfen. Man weiß nie, wann sie einem nützlich werden können".

„Warum ist dir das nicht schon früher eingefallen? Wir hätten bei der Vereinigung in Prag nach Unterstützung fragen können", maulte Sophie.

„Das schien mir nicht nötig", erklärte Dante. „Die Mission schien geheim. Aber nun wissen wir, dass die Organisation Wind von unseren Plänen bekommen hat. Die Begegnung mit Zhalia wird uns noch sehr zugute kommen. Insbesondere, da wir ihr nun schon so selbstverständlich über den Weg gelaufen sind".

„Ja, und kommt dir das nicht komisch vor?", nörgelte Sophie weiter. „Ich meine, sie ist angeblich auf einer Mission und lässt plötzlich alles stehen und liegen, nur um uns zu helfen? Das ist doch verdächtig…"

„Sie sagte doch, dass sie fast fertig ist mit ihrer Mission", erinnerte Lok. „Und außerdem, was macht das schon? Es kann uns doch egal sein, Hauptsache sie hat uns geholfen die Agenten zu besiegen".

„Klar, das macht nichts", spöttelte Sophie böse. „Immerhin ist sie ja so großartig. Sogar besser als ich!".

„Nun sei nicht sauer, das hab ich doch nicht so gemeint". Lok errötete. „Naja, ich meinte doch… also… Sie hat Titanen, die ich noch nie gesehen habe! Und der Trick mit der Tür… also das war doch echt eine Wucht!"

„Oh ja. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!". Sophie sah immer noch nicht überzeugt aus. „Du lässt dich zu leicht um den Finger wickeln".

„Vielleicht könnt ihr jetzt mal aufhören euch zu streiten", unterbrach Dante. „Wir müssen überlegen was wir jetzt tun. In ein paar Stunden geht die Sonne unter, und bis dahin müssen wir irgendwo Unterschlupf finden".

„Warum gehen wir nicht zum ansässigen Huntik-Stützpunkt?", schlug Sophie vor.

„Jetzt wo wir wissen, dass die Organisation uns verfolgt?". Dante schüttelte den Kopf. „Außer Frage. Wir würden sie direkt zum Huntik-Stützpunkt führen und die würden ihn in Schutt und Asche legen. Hier in Prag sind sie Agenten der Organisation im Vorteil, also müssen wir aufpassen, dass sie keine Gelegenheit haben, diesen auszuspielen".

„Lasst uns doch die Stadt erkunden", schlug Lok vor. „Ich war noch nie in der Tschechischen Republik!".

„Nun… ich auch nicht", gestand Sophie. „Und ich wollte schon immer das Loreto und sein Glockenspiel sehen.

Lok hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung, wovon seine Kameradin sprach, denn er sah sie nur wortlos an.

„Ich dachte eigentlich eher an das Strahov-Stadion. Immerhin ist es das größte der Welt…".

„Also wenn du glaubst, dass ich den Rest des Tages damit zubringe mit Rasen und Sitzreihen anzusehen…", schnaubte Sophie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Hey, wir sind schließlich zu viert. Also lass uns abstimmen", warf Lok schnell ein, um einen weiteren Streit zu verhindern. „Was sagst du, Cherit?", wandte er sich dem Titanen zu.

„Ich hab's nicht so mit Arenen nach dem Kolosseum", antwortete der Titan mit merklicher Abneigung und schlug unruhig mit dem Schwanz. „Mir wäre ein etwas friedvollerer Ort lieber".

Lok seufzte unglücklich und wandte sich schließlich voller Hoffnung an Dante.

„Aber du, Dante. Du möchtest auch lieber das Stadion sehen, oder? Ich meine, denk nur daran. Selbst Pink Floyd ist dort schon aufgetreten…", versuchte er seinen Mentor zu überzeugen.

Dass Dante bei deren Auftritt in 1994 selbst erst 12 Jahre alt gewesen war und sich für die Musik der vorigen Generation bestimmt nicht hatte begeistern können, schien ihn entweder nicht zu stören oder war ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Er hätte Dante eher mit Sport begeistern können. Abgesehen davon war zu der Zeit jede andere Band neben Nirvana verblasst. Dante runzelte die Stirn. Schien er wirklich schon so alt zu sein, dass er von den Kindern mit ihrer Elterngeneration in eine Schublade geworfen wurde?

„Ich bin auch fürs Loreto", antwortete er unbeirrt und ignorierte Loks enttäuschten Blick.

„Was?! Och Mann", stöhnte der Junge laut. "Das soll wohl ein Witz sein. Warum?"

„Zum einen macht es keinen Sinn den Umweg zu machen. Wir sind schon in Hradčany und hier bleiben wir auch", sagte Dante bestimmt. „Sophie kann Loreto angucken und du kannst auch etwas lernen. Ein wenig Allgemeinwissen schadet nicht. Wissen ist immer noch die wichtigste Waffe eines jeden Suchers".

„Aber wir haben doch Ferien…", argumentierte Lok.

„Noch nicht, erst in zwei Wochen", korrigierte Dante. „Außerdem lernt man sein ganzes Leben lang, besonders als Sucher. Andernfalls verliert man es schnell, das Leben", fügte er warnend hinzu.

Der Junge holte noch einmal Luft um weiter zu argumentieren, blieb dann aber still. Er seufzte. Offensichtlich waren selbst ihm die Argumente ausgegangen.

„Ach maaann!", stöhnte er noch einmal und gab auf. „Na fein, wenn du es so ausdrückst… Wenigstens wird der Abend heute spannend".

/

**Derselbe Tag, 14:31 Uhr**

**Loreta, Hradčany, Prag, Tschechische Republik**

/

Es dauerte nicht lange bevor Dante bereute, dass er sich nicht auf Loks Seite gestellt hatte und losgezogen war, um das Stadion anzusehen. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen geführte Besichtigungen hatte, aber wenn Sophie diese Führung war, nahm ihr konstantes Gequatsche der charmanten Architektur, der friedvollen Stimmung und dem herrlichen Wetter jeglichen Reiz.

„Seht euch diese Schnitzereien an. Und wusstet ihr, dass diese gesamte Wand hier früher mit detaillierten Malereien überzogen war? Im 17. Jahrhundert hat Komtess Elizabeth Apolonia Kolowrat die besten Maler dafür bezahlt, genau diese Wand vor der wir jetzt stehen", erklärte Sophie unermüdlich und deutete ständig bedeutungsvoll auf diverse Stellen, die ihr sehenswert erschienen. „Und diese bekannt Monstranz hier wurde mit 6.222 Diamanten verziert und wurde im gleichen Jahrhundert gefertigt".

Ein lautes Piepsen unterbrach ihre Ausführungen.

„Lok!", zischte sie und bedachte ihn mit einem kritischen Blick. „Wir sind hier an sowas wie einem heiligen Ort. Du solltest dein Handy ausmachen!".

"Sorry", sagte Dante und tippet mit den Fingern gegen die Manteltasche in der das Holotome verborgen war. „Es ist für mich. Die Vereinigung. Lasst euch nicht stören".

Ohne den beiden Zeit zum Widerspruch zu geben, hechtete er um die Ecke einer Kapelle (die, so hatte Sophie sie informiert, von Giovanni Orsi entworfen worden war) und suchte Schutz im Schatten der glattpolierten Bögen. Wenigstens hatte der Besuch des Loreto den Vorteil, dass hier weniger Besucher waren und er sich relativ ungestört gegen die Wand gelehnt setzen konnte, um das Holotome herauszuziehen und es auf seinen Knien balancierend zu öffnen.

Ein halb-transparentes Hologramm erschien über den Gerät. Zuerst war das Bild zu verschwommen, um etwas zu erkennen, dann jedoch formte sich das Bild eines hellhaarigen Mannes mittleren Alters mit einem breiten Gesicht und Scheitelfrisur, blauen Augen und kräftiger Statur - das Gesicht eines gesunden und offenen Mannes, der schon viel gesehen hatte.

„Dante!", grüßte der Mann. „Endlich! Was zum Teufel ist denn los bei dir? Vorhin bekomme ich eine Nachricht, dass die gesamte Belegschaft unser Prager Hotel ins Koma gelegt wurde und weder du noch die Kinder irgendwo zu finden sind. Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, was ich ausgestanden habe?!".

„Es freut mich auch dich zu sehen, Guggenheim", grinste Dante.

„Jetzt bleib mal ernst", kritisierte der Mann. „Du wurdest schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten verwickelt, oder?"

„Nicht freiwillig", antwortete Dante ehrlich. „DeFoes Männer müssen uns wohl beobachtet haben, als wir Tickets nach Prag gekauft haben. Ich hatte zwar Solaris als Späher nach draußen geschickt, aber mit einem Angriff im Hotel hatte ich nicht gerechnet".

„Als ob du nicht wüsstest, dass kein Platz dir 100%ige Sicherheit garantieren kann…", seufzte Guggenheim und nestelte an seiner Krawatte. „Wie dem auch sei, du scheinst ja dem Schlimmsten mal wieder entkommen zu sein, immerhin scheinst du unverletzt".

„Wir hatten Glück. Zhalia Moon ist uns zu Hilfe gekommen", sagte Dante, betonte den Namen und beobachtete die Reaktion seines Vorgesetzten.

„Oh, also hast du Zhalia endlich kennengelernt". Guggenheim grinste breit.

„Kennst du sie gut?", fragte Dante.

„Nun, sie arbeitet für uns und wir waren auch schon zusammen auf einer Mission. Ich hab dir doch davon erzählt", setzte sein Freund hinzu, offensichtlich irritiert, dass Dante dies scheinbar vergessen hatte. „Aber ob ich sie wirklich gut kenne? Nun, immerhin gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie eine brillante Sucherin ist. Und außerdem eine sehr attraktive junge Frau", betonte der Schweizer und starrte Dante konzentriert an.

„In der Tat", antwortete Dante kurz. „Könntest du mir ihr Profil aus der Datenbank zuschicken?"

„Kommt darauf an, wie detailliert es sein soll".

„Nun, wenigstens ihre Fähigkeiten. Titanen, Zauber, eine Übersicht ihrer vorigen Missionen".

„Na, ich denke, das geht in Ordnung", antwortete der Huntik-Mann fröhlich. „Wenn du ihre Handynummer haben willst, musst du dich aber schon selbst darum kümmern", lachte er.

„Die hab ich schon", gestand Dante zögerlich und widerwillig, weil er schon vorher wusste wie Guggenheim reagieren würde. Und wie erwartet erntete er ein promptes Lachen.

„Na da schau her! Du scheinst ja in deiner Pause nichts verlernt zu haben. Der berühmte Charme von Dante Vale zieht die Frauen immer noch an wie ein Magnet".

„Jetzt hör aber auf". Dante rollte mit den Augen. "Sie hat mir ihre Nummer gegeben, falls wir Hilfe brauchen. Und mit meinen aktuellen Teamkollegen kann ich wirklich jede Hilfe brauchen, die ich kriegen kann. Sie sind…". Er stoppte und winkte verlegen ab. "Wie auch immer. Ich muss Schluss machen. Ich lasse die beiden lieber nicht zu lange alleine in einer Stadt wie Prag, voller Agenten".

„Natürlich", nickte Guggenheim, als er auf seiner Tastatur herumklimperte. Dantes Holotome piepste und leuchtete für einen Moment auf. „Da hast du Zhalias Daten".

"Danke", antwortete Dante kurz. "Ich versuch mich wieder zu melden, sofern möglich".

"Versuch Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen", warnte ihn Guggenheim.

„Kann ich nicht versprechen… Tschau!", verabschiedete er sich schnell und schloss die Verbindung. Guggenheims Gesicht verschwand, dafür öffnete sich ein Dokument.

_Zhalia Moon_, las er darin in fettgedruckter Überschrift und scrolle durch den Inhalt. Er betrachtete das enthaltene Bild. Sie hatte sich nicht viel verändert, auf dem Bild sah sie praktisch so aus wie er sie kennengelernt hatte. Scheinbar war sie noch nicht lange bei der Huntik Vereinigung…

_Eintrittsdatum: 13. März 2006. _

Schon drei Jahre? Wie konnte es da sein, dass er bisher nur so wenig von ihr gehört hatte? Hmm… vielleicht hatte er auch nur nicht aufmerksam genug zugehört…

ID: _09724-71-314-079. Status: Sucher unter Vertrag. Operationsbasis: unbestimmt. _

Hmm, also eine Freiberuflerin? Vermutlich hat sie einfach noch nicht genug Missionen erfüllt, um zu Ruhm und Ehre zu gelangen. Entweder aus Zeitmangel oder aus mangelndem Willen.

Gebundene Titanen: Gareon, Strix, Kilthane.

Die Liste war kurz für so eine Spezialistin… Aber Dante wusste selbst, dass nicht die Anzahl, sondern die Qualität zählte. Sehr wenige konnten ein Bündnis mit Gareon oder Strix formen. Und er kannte nicht einen einzigen, der Kilthane hatte… Außerdem war er selbst Zeuge gewesen, dass Zhalia ihre Titanen so effektiv kontrollierte, dass sie wahrscheinlich gar keine anderen Titanen brauchte.

Er studierte die Liste ihrer Zauber und seinen Augen weiteten sich geschockt. Die Liste war beeindruckend lang und ließ selbst ihn sprachlos. Er strich sich gedankenvoll über seinen Bart, als er die Sprüche einzeln durchging und sein Respekt vor seiner neuen Bekanntschaft vertiefte sich mit jedem einzelnen.

Agentin Moon stieg noch höher in seinem Ansehen, als er die Liste ihrer Missionen studierte. Sie konnte sich zwar nicht mit der Menge rühmen, aber die Missionen waren schwierig gewesen. Sie hatte scheinbar ein Faible für komplizierte Fälle, vielleicht war sie deshalb nicht bei den leichten Missionen dabei, die Anfängern normalerweise zugedacht wurden. Sie hatte den Kleinkram übersprungen und war direkt bei den dicken Fischen eingestiegen. Scheinbar mochte sie die Herausforderung. Und sie musste unglaublich talentiert sein…

Jemand wie sie würde ein wunderbarer Gegenpol für die Unerfahrenheit von Lok und Sophie sein…

Dante schloss das Holotome und blickte zum Himmel, während er seine Finger unbewusst auf dem Gerät trommelte. Schließlich steckte er dieses wieder in seine Manteltasche und zog stattdessen ein gefaltetes Taschentuch heraus. Die Tinte war verschwommen, aber die Ziffern waren noch erkennbar – auch wenn er sich bei einer Zahl nicht sicher war, ob es nun eine 8 oder eine 9 war. Er würde es zunächst mal mit der 8 versuchen.

Er stand auf, bevor er sein Handy hervorzog und die Nummer wählte. Während er dem Wählen und dem Freizeichen lauschte, legte er sich eine Strategie zurecht. Immerhin war das ein Erfolgsrezept eines jeden guten Suchers: die Strategie. Naja, zumindest fast immer.

/

**Derselbe Tag, 14:49 Uhr**

**Hradčany, Prag, Tschechische Republik**

/

Mein Handy klingelt genau als ich gerade meine Fritten bekomme. Ja ja, ich weiß, im Ausland sollte man zumindest die Landesküche probieren, aber die Tschechische Küche ist ohnehin nicht das meine… Und Fastfood gibt es überall, also muss ich nirgendwo hungern.

Hoffentlich ist es nicht Klaus. Meinen Beinahe-Opfern –die Agenten, die übrigens aus dem Hotel geflüchtet waren, bevor die Typen von der Huntik Vereinigung auftauchen konnten- hatte ich aufgetragen einen Report abzuliefern und Klaus auszurichten, dass ich ihn später kontaktiere, weil ich momentan nichts zu berichten habe. Zuerst haben sie zwar ein wenig herumgemosert, dass ich sie angegriffen habe, dann, dass ich sie als Laufburschen benutze, aber gemacht haben sie es eben doch. Klaus kann doch nicht so ungeduldig sein, dass er mich trotzdem schon anruft, obwohl ich ihm habe ausrichten lassen, dass er mich erstmal in Ruhe machen lassen soll?

Ich zücke das Handy mit einer Hand und klappe es auf. Eine Rufnummer, die ich nicht in meinen Kontakten habe… Aber das spielt keine Rolle – ich weiß auch so, wer das ist. Natürlich antworte ich sofort.

„Hallo?", grüße ich in ganz gelassener aber einladender Stimme. Für einen Moment herrscht Stille und ich nutze die Gelegenheit um mir eine schönes Plätzchen zum Essen in einer Nische der heruntergekommenen Stadtimmobilie zu suchen. Ich warte geduldig – darin bin ich Meisterin! Genau wie ein Jäger, der auf seine Beute lauert.

„Hmm, Guten Abend, Zhalia…", antwortet schließlich eine tiefe Männerstimme, und obwohl sie durchs Telefon anders klingt, hätte ich spätestens jetzt gewusst, wer dran ist. „Hier ist Dante. Dante Vale", sagt er mit offizieller Stimme.

"Hi. Ja, ich hab dich erkannt". Oder vielmehr: Ich hab's schon erraten, bevor er auch nur ein Wort gesagt hat. Schließlich hab ich ihm meine Nummer gegeben, und er ist nicht anders als die anderen, daher war klar, dass er anrufen würde.

„Ich möchte dir keine Umstände machen…", sagt er vorsichtig als ob er meine Reaktion abschätzen wolle. Seltsam, in echt wirkt er nicht so schüchtern… Aber gut, wenn er sich so zaghaft am Telefon gibt, wird er ewig um den heißen Brei reden, bevor er sagt, weswegen er überhaupt anruft. Und bis dahin sind meine Pommes kalt.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", frage ich direkt heraus.

Schweigen. Ein kurzes Husten im Hintergrund.

"Ich dachte, ich mache eine kurze Einleitung…", murmelt er, erschrocken und etwas verlegen durch meine Worte, die so gerade heraus waren. Oder vielleicht ist er einer von denen, die nicht ausdrücken können, was sie wollen. „Um genau zu sagen habe ich eine ganze Rede vorbereitet".

„Oh, sorry. Ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen". Ich hoffe mal, er kann das Lächeln in meiner Stimme hören. „Wahrscheinlich hab ich einfach geahnt weswegen du anrufst. Aber kümmere dich nicht darum. Schieß los, ich hör mir mit Freude deine Argumente an", füge ich neckend hinzu.

„Viele sind es nicht", gibt er mit entwaffnender Ehrlichkeit zu. „"Um genau zu sagen brauche ich nur jemanden mit mehr Erfahrung als meine beiden Schützlinge. Sie sind beide Anfänger, weißt du? Und mit der Organisation auf unserer Fährte… Es ist nicht so einfach sich um die beiden zu kümmern und gleichzeitig den Golem zu finden. Deswegen hab ich mich gerade, ob du vielleicht so freundlich wärst-"

„Verstehe", unterbreche ich ihn, bevor er noch weiterplappert. „Ich bin dabei".

„Es ist aber… also, es ist keine offizielle Huntik-Mission", betont er. Aha, verstanden. Geld gibt's nicht – zumindest nicht für mich.

„Wie kommt's?", frage ich.

"Das ist etwas… kompliziert". Klar, wie alles immer kompliziert ist, wenn man eigentlich nicht darüber reden möchte. „Aber wenn dir die Bezahlung wichtig ist, werde ich mit Sophie sprechen. Sie hat mich für den Fall angeheuert und übernimmt die Kosten".

Rotschöpfchen bezahlt ihn? Huh, das muss ja ein reiches Töchterchen sein, wenn sie sich die Privatdienste eines Huntik-Agenten leisten kann.

„Ach was, das passt schon", antworte ich. Eigentlich hatte ich tatsächlich damit gerechnet, dass für mich etwas Bares dabei herausspringt, aber das kann ich ihm ja schlecht sagen, oder? Also spiele ich den bescheidenen Engel. „Mich überrascht das nur. Sagtest du nicht, dass du nach dem Amulett des Willens suchst? Die Vereinigung sollte doch daran interessiert sein, dass dieses antike Artefakt gefunden wird und dafür etwas Geld springen lassen". Ich versuche überrascht und höflich zu klingen – so als wäre mir unverständlich, wie jemand die Forschung nicht unterstützen kann, und nicht, als würde ich mich fragen, ob es in Huntik auch noch Leute mit einem IQ jenseits der Raumtemperatur gibt…

„Sagen wir einfach, es ist eine Mission aufgrund privater Initiative". Heiliger Mist, was für einen Blödsinn er da zusammenredet – als wolle er mich absichtlich sauer machen. Komm endlich zum Punkt oder halt endlich die Klappe! „Vielleicht wird es sich eines Tages auszahlen… Aber wenn es dir das Unterfangen nicht passt, dann…"

„Also, wo und wann treffen wir uns?", unterbreche ich erneut, denn so langsam geht mir sein Gelaber auf die Nerven. Er lässt erleichtert den Atem heraus.

„Sonnenuntergang ist für etwa 9:00 Uhr angesagt. Könntest du eine halbe Stunde früher zum Zentralfriedhof kommen?"

„Wenn du willst, auch früher", antworte ich ernst.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, wirklich". Er klingt dabei aber, als wäre ihm das lieber und er würde mir nur keine Umstände machen wollen, weil er ja ach so wohlerzogen ist, zuvorkommen und weiß-der-Geier-was-noch ist. Bah! Wie ich scheinheilige Leute hasse!

„Ich werde da sein". Dann herrscht wieder Schweigen am Vale'schen Ende der Leitung. Ich höre nur seinen Atem.

„Deine Mithilfe wird wirklich alles einfacher machen. Ich bin wirklich sehr dankbar, Zhalia".

Ja ja, schon gut, hör auf damit, weil mir sonst gleich schlecht wird – und ich will doch meine Pommes noch genießen.

„Kein Thema", antworte ich leichtweg. „Bis später, Dante".

„Ja… Bis später".

Er legt auf. Endlich! Würde man die ganzen Füllwörter und unnütze Floskeln aus dem Gespräch streichen, hätte es höchstens 15 Sekunden gedauert. Ich schreibe eine kurze Nachricht an Klaus und lasse endlich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer das Handy in der Tasche verschwinden. Stattdessen wende ich mich meinen wohlverdienten Fritten zu. Die hab ich mir wahrlich verdient. Und ich hoffe, wenn sie ansetzen, dann an meinen Brüsten.

/

**Der gleiche Tag, 21:28 Uhr**

**Zentralfriedhof, ****Hradčany, Prag, Tschechische Republik**

/

Wolken schieben sich über den Himmel, verdecken den Mond mal ganz, mal teilweise, so dass der Friedhof in geheimnisvolle Dunkelheit getaucht ist, voller Schatten zwischen Moos-bewachsenen Gräbern aus grauem Stein, wie in einer Parallelwelt zwischen Wirklichkeit und Alptraum…

Und ich mitten drinnen, lässig gegen einen verwitterten Grabstein gelehnt.

Beinahe eine perfekte Mischung! Ganz perfekt wäre sie, wenn ich hier nicht wie der letzte Depp herumstehen würde. Mir macht es ja nichts aus alleine zu sein, und der Gedanke von einem Friedhof in der Nacht, mit lauter Gräbern und darin modernden Leichen juckt mich nicht die Bohne –genau genommen hat die Melancholie einer einsame Nacht, mit nur mir selbst und meinen Gedanken als Gesellschaft einen gewissen Reiz- aber wenn ich mich schon herbemühe um dem Traumteam beizustehen, könnten die Pfeifen sich auch endlich mal zeigen! Ich hasse Trödeleien und Unpünktlichkeit! Naja, oder vielmehr: Ich hasse es, wenn andere zu spät kommen, wenn ich selbst pünktlich bin.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich einen huschenden Lichtschein, dann quietscht das Tor und ich höre leise Stimmen. Aha, haben sie es doch nicht geschafft ihren Hintern hierher zu bewegen. Sie kommen näher – mit vorsichtigen Schritten. Ihre Schuhe sinken in dem lockeren Boden ein, das kann man hören.

„… mitten in der Stadt", höre ich den Jungen aufgeregt flüstern.

"Das ist auch der Grund, warum die ganzen Gräber so dicht zusammen gequetscht sind. Sie hatten einfach keinen Platz!", antwortet die scharfe Stimme des Rotschopfs.

„Der Platz wird noch für einen mehr reichen müssen, wenn ihr nicht aufpasst", sage ich locker, bleibe aber bewegungslos stehen. Vielleicht machen sie sich vor Schreck in die Hose? Verdient hätten sie es, nachdem ich so lange warten musste.

Prinzesschen richtet die Taschenlampe genau auf mich, der Schein trifft irgendwo meine Bauchgegend.

„Zhalia". Sophie erkennt mich sofort. "Verfolgst du uns?", grollt sie augenblicklich los, und verleiht ihrem Unmut damit Ausdruck.

„Schon gut", wirft Dante ein und gebietet ihren Worten mit einer Handbewegung Einhalt. „Ich habe sie gebeten zu kommen, okay?", erklärt er mit tadelnder Stimme.

„Was?!", ruft das Mädchen entsetzt. Oha, sie hat wohl niemand informiert? Das tut mir ja so leid… Aber komisch ist es schon. Hat Dante echt Schiss vor der Kleinen, dass er sich nicht einmal traut ihr vorher zu sagen, dass er mich um Hilfe gebeten hat und es heimlich tut?

Naja, mir soll's egal sein – nicht meine Sache, wenn er sich herumkommandieren lassen will (wahrscheinlich liegt es auch nur daran, dass sie finanziell am längeren Hebel sitzt). Ich nähere mich Dante ganz nah, so nah, dass sich unsere Hände fast berühren, unmittelbar bis an die Grenze seiner 60-Zentimeter-Intimzone. Dicht genug, dass er instinktiv meine Anwesenheit spürt und aufmerksam wird, aber nicht dicht genug dass wir uns berühren.

„Prag ist Feindesgebiet", erkläre ich und mache dabei mein besseres Wissen über die Situation kenntlich. „Mitglieder der Vereinigung müssen hier dicht zusammen bleiben", füge ich hinzu und schaue Dante an.

„Nicht SO dicht!", protestiert Sophie aufgebracht und blendet mich mit dem Lichtstrahl der Taschenlampe.

Autsch! Meine Pupillen ziehen sich schnell und schmerzhaft zusammen. Das hat die kleine Zicke mit Absicht gemacht! Ich versuche den Lichteinfall mit der Hand zu blocken. Das wirst sie noch büßen…

„Jetzt hör schon auf, Sophie", unterbricht Lok, der scheinbar selbst irritiert ist über das Verhalten seiner Kameradin. „Mit ihrer Hilfe haben wir eine bessere Chance das Amulett des Willens zu finden… Und meinen Vater!", erklärt er nachdrücklich.

Oh man, ich werde noch wahnsinnig. Ein italienische Möchtegern-Cowboy, eine arrogante Primadonna mit einem Überlegenheits-Komplex und Söhnchen auf der Suche nach seinem Papa… wie das Drehbuch zu einer schlechten Teenager-Serie. Was gehen die mir alle auf den Keks!

„Du hast ja ein Gottvertrauen, Junge". Den bissigen Kommentar konnte ich nicht zurückhalten. Selbst schuld! Wenn ich nett sein soll, dann nerv mich nicht vorher! „Du musst ja bisher ein leichtes Leben gehabt haben".

„Ja, das stimmt", sagt Lok. „Aber… jetzt bin ich ein Sucher". Ja klar! Seh ich auch so! Wenn Verkriechen und Flüchten zum Sucher-Dasein gehören würde, wäre ich schon als Kleinkind eine Sucherin gewesen…

„Wir werden ja sehen", antworte ich kurz.

Dante dreht sich nervös um und schaltet seine Taschenlampe ein. Er zieht die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich – meine auch. Und ich dachte schon, dass er so erstarrt ist, weil er fast meine Hüfte gestreift hat.

„Jodis Lores Grab liegt in der Richtung", sagt er emotionslos. „Haltet die Augen offen".

Und mehr sagt er nicht – aber allein aus seinem Verhalten lese ich, dass ihm die Stimmung im Team nicht gefällt. Mist! Ich möchte nicht, dass er seine Entscheidung bereut mich um Hilfe zu bitten… Ich muss was tun, um mich von meiner besten Seite zu zeigen. Hoffentlich habe ich die Gelegenheit dazu.

Das Grab finden wir schnell. Jemand (sprich: Dante!) ist perfekt vorbereitet. Außerdem ist das Grab so auffällig gestaltet, allein durch seine Größe und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass es nicht so dicht an andere Gräber gequetscht liegt, dass man ohnehin darüber stolpert. Irgendwie ist der ganze Totenkult seltsam – die Lebenden mühen sich verzweifelt ab, ihren Platz im Leben zu finden und zu behaupten, während die Toten so oder so ihren Platz haben.

Die Kinder stürzen sich sofort auf das Grab, zusammen mit Cherit, der sich auf dem Grabstein niederlässt, um es zu untersuchen. Da will ich mich nicht einmischen, schließlich bin ich nicht hier um im Dreck zu wühlen. Dante selbst spielt auch lieber die Chefrolle und delegiert die Arbeit lieber, als selbst aktiv zu werden. Sein Kommando ist kurz und knapp: „Schaut euch das Grab genau an" – und es reicht schon, um die Jungspunde zum wühlen und betatschen zu bringen.

„Es ist nur eine gewöhnliche Inschrift", meint Sophie schließlich, während sie den Grabstein betastet.

„Lok, stand nicht was im Tagebuch zum Golem?", fragt Cherit aufmunternd und fegt den Boden mit seinem Schwanz.

Lok zieht ein dickes, braunes Notizbuch hervor, das mit Lesezeichen gespickt ist, und aussieht, als wäre es einmal im Klo heruntergespült worden. Igitt!

„Ich hab versucht es zu entziffern, aber die Seite ist hin", erklärt er, als er das Buch ungefähr in der Mitte aufschlägt und die Taschenlampe darauf richtet. „Ich glaube da steht sowas wie „Blut des Golems".

„Der Golem ist aber nicht aus Fleisch und Blut, sondern aus Ton…", flüstert Sophie ausgeregt. Messerscharf erkannt. Wir verneigen uns vor deiner Überlegenheit… Das weiß doch jedes Kind!

Zu meiner Überraschung greift sie sich eine handvoll Schlamm und schmiert es auf den Grabstein. Verfällt sie jetzt in Kindheitsmuster zurück, als sie noch mit Knete gespielt hat? Erstaunlich jedoch, dass sie sich ihre Aristokraten-Händchen schmutzig macht.

„Sophie, das reicht jetzt", tadele ich und fummle gelangweilt am Schalter der Taschenlampe herum.

„Lass sie mal machen", fährt mich Dante an.

Was soll das denn jetzt? Bin ich ein Hündchen an seiner Leine, das er herumkommandieren kann? Ich werfe ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu und ich hoffe, dass er meinen Groll bemerkt – aber scheinbar geht das völlig an ihm vorbei. Er scheint nicht einmal zu merken, dass er was falsch gemacht hat. Idiot!

„Der Ton hat den Golem aber nicht lebendig gemacht, sondern ein Wort", meint Lok, während Sophie immer noch den Schlamm auf dem Grabstein verteilt. Naja, Schlamm ist es nicht, es scheint tatsächlich Ton zu sein.

„Aye, das Wort: Wahrheit", ruft Cherit enthusiastisch.

„Sophie, kannst du die Zeichen für Wahrheit malen?", fragt ok.

„Das ist ein kompliziertes Symbol…", zögert das Mädchen. Aha, also gibt es was, was sie nicht kann? „Aber es sieht ungefähr so aus…". Sie malt ein Zeichen in den feuchten Ton. Na prima, und was nun? So langsam wird es mir langweilig. Würde Klaus mir nicht den Kopf abreißen, wäre das jetzt der richtige Moment um mich zu verdrücken. Sollen die doch alleine ihr Töpferstündchen abhalten…

Ich mache ein erschrockenes Geräusch, als der Boden plötzlich vibriert und ein seltsames Geräusch zu hören ist, als hätte jemand eine Tür geöffnet und es wäre heftiger Durchzug. Von unten… Sophie und Lok springen auf, und Cherit schwingt sich in die Luft.

„Es öffnet sich!", quietscht er, als die Marmorplatte sich beiseiteschiebt.

Was zum Teufel? Die haben es geschafft?! Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben. Und der unrasierte Typ neben mir schaut auch noch drein, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet… und er versucht nicht einmal seine Genugtuung zu verstecken. Er geht ohne ein Wort an mir vorbei zur Öffnung der Gruft, in die die Kinder schon herunter gelaufen sind.

Oh nein, Freundchen. Niemand sieht auf mich ungestraft herab!

Zum Glück war Klaus wachsam – die in Mäntel gehüllten Agenten schleichen schon um die Gräber und warten nur darauf, dass wir in der Gruft verschwinden. Da geh ich doch freiwillig in die Gruft – sollen die sich doch herumprügeln. Nur dass Dante mal wieder darauf wartet, dass ich vorgehe, nervt mich. Erst wollte er unbedingt da runter, und jetzt steht er hier rum. Beweg deinen Hintern, Trottel, oder du verdirbst alles…

„Dante, kommst du?", ruft Lok.

„Bin direkt hinter dir", antwortet er ruhig und folgt uns endlich.

Hier unten riecht es nach feuchter Erde, verwesenden Leichen und jede Menge Mist von dem ganzen Kriechzeug, das hier unten lebt – der Geruch von Tod und Verwesung. Der passende Hintergrund für die sich anbahnende Tragödie, aber auch die passende Umgebung für einen toten Mann. Weitläufig ist es hier. Nur der Boden ist ein Graus – verschiedene Farben, abwechselnd verlegt, als ob jemand ohne Sinn und Verstand irgendwelche Pflastersteine verlegt hat, der farbenblind war.

„Wenn das mal keine Falle ist…", murmle ich leise.

„Die Steine sind aus zwei unterschiedlichen Sorten von Ton gemacht", bemerkt Sophie.

„Das hat sicher einen Grund…", riet Lok, der Meister der brillanten Bemerkungen, die nichts, aber auch gar nichts zur Diskussion und Lösung beitragen.

„Wir verlieren zu viel Zeit, also hört zu", übernimmt der Anführer der Reisegesellschaft Grusel-Gruft GmbH das Wort und schreitet ohne zu Zögern auf die Bodenfliesen, auch wenn ihn ein falscher Schritt viel kosten könnte. „Tretet nur auf die hellen Steine. Der Golem wurde aus Ton von Vltavas Fluss gemacht, erinnert ihr euch? Der ist immer heller als andere", betont er.

Hmm, ein arroganter Typ, aber auf den Kopf gefallen ist er nicht…

„Und Dante Vale zeigt mal wieder warum er der Beste ist…", sage ich anerkennend, mehr zu mir selbst, aber laut genug, dass es auch die anderen hören.

Der seltsame Muster-Boden ist überwunden, aber das Spiel ist noch nicht vorbei. Wir finden uns in einer quadratischen Kammer wieder, die sich eigentlich durch nichts von den anderen unterscheidet, außer dass sie eine Tür hat. Sophie drückt die Türklinke, aber es ist abgeschlossen.

„Na toll, und was machen wir jetzt?", fragt Lok ungeduldig. Ich weiß ja, dass die Kinder im Zeitalter der ständigen Auslastung durch Außenreize aufgewachsen sind, aber kann er nicht trotzdem mal für einen Moment etwas Geduld an den Tag legen? Er hat doch wohl kein ADHS…

„Du kannst die Tür ja mit dem Schädel einschlagen, wenn du willst", schlage ich vor. „Aber es dürfte leichter sein, wenn du einfach mal still bist und mich in Ruhe das Problem lösen lässt". Lok schaut fasziniert, wie ich mich vor der Tür hinknie und meine Spezialwerkzeuge für die stille Kunst des Türenknackens herausziehe – eine Haarnadel, die es in jeder Drogerie oder gut sortiertem Supermarkt zu kaufen gibt. Zaghaft stecke ich diese in das Schlüsselloch und bewege sie mal nach links, mal nach rechts, um den Schließmechanismus zu verstehen. Es braucht viel Geduld und gute Nerven, außerdem muss man mit Logik an die Sache herangehen. Es ist beinahe vergleichbar mit der Kunst ein Opfer zum Reden zu bringen. Jeder Kerl ist wie ein Schloss, das ich knacken muss, um an seine Geheimnisse heranzukommen. Nervös macht mich das nicht – ich weiß, dass ich es kann.

„Hast du Karriere als Bankräuber gemacht?", fragt Sophie unschuldig, als sie mich beobachtet. Hab ich gesagt, ich wäre nicht nervös? Das nehme ich zurück – alles war super, bevor Miss ‚Ich hör mich selbst gern reden' den Mund aufgemacht hat.

„Nein. Aber ich hab kleinen Mädchen wie die die Süßigkeiten aus den Schränken geklaut", antworte ich bissig. Und es ist nicht einmal gänzlich gelogen. Ich versuche meinen Job weiterzumachen, auch wenn ich die Haarnadel nun fester greifen muss, weil meine Hände etwas zittern – aus Wut, natürlich. Irgendwann ramm ich ihr die Haarnadel in die Augen, mitten ins Gehirn…

Ein leises Piepsen ertönt hinter mir. Verdammt nochmal, ist es so schwer hier etwas Ruhe zum Arbeiten zu haben? Soll ich nun diese Tür aufmachen oder nicht? Loks Aufmerksamkeit wird von etwas anderem abgelenkt, Dante wendet sich gänzlich um.

„Bleibt hier", sagt er und hüpft wieder über die Steine, zurück zum Eingang.

Ein Schweißtropfen rinnt mir über die Stirn. Er wird alles verderben. Laut Plan hätte er hierbleiben sollen, beim Team. Aber irgendwie hat er bemerkt, dass wir verfolgt werden. Mist! Ich soll doch die Organisation ohne Zwischenfälle zu Jodis Lores Geheimnissen führen.

„Wo will er denn hin?", fragt Sophie aufgebracht. „Wir sollen doch zusammenbleiben…"

„Kannst du mal still sein?", zische ich und kämpfe mit dem verdammten Schloss. „Ich brauch nur mal einen Moment Ruhe und Konzentration…"

„Dante ist ja wohl wichtiger als diese Tür", wirft mir Sophie an den Kopf. „Wenn die Organisation uns verfolgt, ist er ihnen ausgeliefert. Ganz alleine!".

„Weißt du, er hat euch drei heute Mittag auch prima alleine verteidigt. Er kriegt das schon hin", zische ich zurück, aber Sorgen mache ich mir auch. Was, wenn die ihm nun zu Hilfe eilen wollen? „Er ist schon ein großer Junge, weißt du?".

Aus der Ferne tönt in dem Moment der unterdrückte Schrei einer Männerstimme, und das Echo ist weithin hörbar. Dann folgt weiteres Geschrei von verschiedenen Stimmen. Sie sind also da – und sind auf Dante gestoßen.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ihm was passieren wird!", schreit Sophie und rennt los. Die Dunkelheit schluckt sie schnell.

Ich bleibe reglos. DeFoe wird schon mit einem zickigen Gör fertig werden.

"Sollen wir ihr nicht nach?", fragt Cherit ohne Zögern und zupft an Loks Kragen. „Es scheint, als wäre Dante in Schwierigkeiten".

„Ach, verdammt nochmal!". Ich stehe wütend auf und reiße die Haarnadel aus dem Schloss. „Wie soll ich denn da arbeiten, wenn ihr hier die ganze Zeit am Sabbeln seit?!".

Lok antwortet nicht und zieht mich wortlos am Ärmel hinter sich her in Richtung Eingang.

Na, fantastisch!

/

**Der gleiche Tag, 21:59 Uhr**

**Jodis Lores Gruft im Zentralfriedhof**

**Hradčany, Prag, Tschechische Republik**

/

Fantastisch! Einfach fantastisch!

Hätte ich vorher gewusst, dass ich 24 Stunden nach der offiziellen Verkündung meiner Mission bis zu den Ohren im Dreck stecken würde, und darum bemüht sein würde, nicht im Schlamm zu ersticken, der sich nebenbei auch noch selbstständig bewegt und versucht _mich_ zu ertränken, während ich gleichzeitig mit den Agenten der Organisation kämpfen muss, hätte ich dankend abgelehnt. Auch wenn Schlamm ja angeblich gut für die Haut ist.

Wie hätte ich auch wissen können, dass Vales Kumpanen ein Paar Volltrottel sind, die nicht einmal er kontrollieren kann? Die beiden können sich ja im normalen Leben kaum helfen, da ist es schon fast erstaunlich, dass ein Hauch von Sucher-Alltag sie nicht schon das Leben gekostet hat. Der blonde Möchtegern-Sucher ist der erste, den ich treffe, der nicht einmal im Stande ist Kugelblitz zu benutzen. Noch dazu war er es, der die Falle ausgelöst hat, dank derer wir nun alle im Schlamm stecken. Und dabei wusste er doch, dass er nicht auf die dunkeln Steine treten darf. Da kann er sich jetzt nochmal so sehr abmühen Florestis herbeizurufen, das macht es auch nicht wieder gut…

Aber um es auf den Punkt zu bringen: Die Kinder sind völlig nutzlos, aber Vale selbst ist auch nicht besser! Erst lässt er sich von Grier fertigmachen und dann steht er einfach da und hält Maulaffen feil während DeFoe auf ihn zielt. Naja, wahrscheinlich ist die Bewusstlosigkeit nach einer Ladung Giftzahn wie ein wohlverdientes Päuschen für ihn, nachdem er sich den ganzen Tag mit seinen nutzlosen Teamkollegen herumgeärgert hat. Aber verdammt nochmal, das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um ein Schönheitsschläfchen zu halten und mich mit dem ganzen Mist alleine hängen zu lassen!

DeFoe ist auch nicht besser! Er sollte das Tagebuch schnappen, aber als er gesehen hat, dass es hin ist, will er sich auch nicht die Finger schmutzig machen, der Waschlappen! Er schaut lieber zu, wie ich mir die Hände schmutzig mache, während er die Belohnung einstreicht, mit Vale seine Mätzchen macht und Sophie zusieht, die versucht Lok zu verteidigen. Ich weiß genau, dass DeFoe mich erkannt hat, und ich sehe nur zu gut, dass es ihm ungemein Vergnügen bereitet mich im Dreck zu sehen.

Wir sind noch nie klargekommen und er ist sauer auf mich, dass ich einen Feuerball auf ihn abgeschossen habe, um meine geheime Mission nicht zu verraten. Schade, dass Kreutalk ihn beschützt hat – seine Schmalzlocke hätte so schön gebrannt.

Ich greife die Schlamm-Hände mit aller Kraft an und stelle mir dabei vor, dass sie die Gesichter von DeFoe, Lok, Sophie und Dante haben… all jene, deren dämliche Fehler ich ausbügeln darf. Sie haben alles verdorben, weil sie Organisation bemerkt haben, sonst wäre alles glatt gelaufen. DeFoe hätte seine Infos bekommen und den Golem erreicht, bevor er der Huntik Vereinigung über den Weg gelaufen wäre. Es hätte wie ein Zufall ausgesehen. Und jetzt… Jetzt sieht es verdächtig aus, dass die Organisation gerade hier, gerade jetzt auftaucht – und ich mache ich zusätzlich verdächtig, weil ich keine Ahnung habe wie ich das Team retten soll, ohne Verbindungen zur Organisation ersichtlich zu machen und den Agenten zu zeigen, dass ich alles nur der Mission wegen mache. Sollten sie das nicht schnallen, werden die noch richtig Probleme machen.

Ich schiele zu den drei Agenten herüber… und habe den Eindruck, dass Dante sich bewegt hat. Ich beobachte ihn scharf. Hmm, wohl doch nicht. DeFoes Gift hat die Steine zu einem Haufen zusammengeschmolzen, und es muss sich auch durch Dantes Klamotten und seine Haut gefressen haben. Keine Chance, dass er das unbeschadet übersteht…

Und dich ist es so… Lok bemerkt es auch und er macht ein überraschtes Geräusch. Wir beobachten beide Dante, der sich mit beiden Hände vom Boden abdrückt und langsam aufsteht, einen Arm schützend um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen. Er wankt ein wenig, murmelt einen Zauber und ein goldenes Licht taucht ihn ein und scheint in ihn zu sinken. Oh, er benutzt Everfight. Schlau.

Er schleicht an die Agenten heran, die sich über unsere verzweifelten Versuche den Schlamm zu bekämpfen amüsieren. Ihr dämliches Grinsen vergeht ihnen schnell, als Dante kurzen Prozess mit ihnen macht und den einen Agenten gegen die Wand, die Agentin gegen ihren dritten Kollegen schleudert und allesamt damit außer Gefecht setzt.

„Nicht schlecht!", lobe ich anerkennend, auch wenn mir der Schlamm fast bis zur Nasenspitze steht.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du uns endlich hier rausholst", kichert Sophie und fixiert Dante mit glitzernden Augen. Ach ja, kleine Mädchen und ihre Helden…

„Genau, lass uns die Kammer anschauen", erinnert uns Lok, der sich dank eines Mauervorsprungs mit einem Arm aus dem gröbsten heraushalten kann. „Ich wette, die Typen haben in der Hektik was übersehen".

„Aber klar", antwortet Dante. Er zaubert ein Seil herbei (der Fallstrickzauber kann schon nützlich sein) und wirft es uns zu. Lok, der am weitesten hinten ist, fängt das Ende auf, bevor es im Schlamm versinkt.

„Okay, jetzt wirf das Seil zu Zhalia und Sophie", rät Dante. Rotschöpfchen schaut enttäuscht drein – was denn nun schon wieder? Weil der große Held unsere Namen in der Reihenfolge genannt hat? Was erwartet sie denn? Sie ist 15 Jahre, mit einer praktisch nicht vorhandenen Taille, was sie versucht durch Gürtel und bauschige Kleidung zu kompensieren – solche Schummelei mit Klamotten hab ich gar nicht nötig.

Lok kämpft sich durch den Schlamm zu uns durch, so dass wir beide das Seil greifen können. Sophies Unmut wird nicht besser durch die Tatsache, dass auch Lok mir zuerst das Seil reicht. Mein Gott, man kann's auch übertreiben. Immerhin bin ich näher dran. Warum sollte er sich da die Umstände machen, erst das Prinzesschen zu retten, die weiter entfernt im Schlamm steckt?

Dante stampft mit den Füßen auf den Boden, um zu testen, wie viel Halt er hat. Als er eine gute Position gefunden hat, wickelt er das Seil um seinen Unterarm und zieht. Ein Schwächling ist er jedenfalls nicht… Es muss einiges an Kraft kosten drei Leute gleichzeitig durch diesen dicken Schlamm zu ziehen, aber Dante schafft es, ohne dass er überanstrengt aussieht. Schließlich krabbeln wir nacheinander auf festen Boden.

„Na endlich…", seufze ich erleichtert und lass mich auf den Boden sinken. Ich streife mir die verschmierten Haare aus dem Gesicht, was nur noch mehr Schlamm in meinem Gesicht verteilt. Na toll, den Besuch beim Friseur hätte ich mir sparen können… Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass Schlammpackungen nicht nur für die Haut, sondern auch für die Haare gut sind.

Na wenigstens sieht Sophie kein bisschen besser aus. Ihre Haare stehen in alle Himmelsrichtungen und ihr stylisches Pseudo-Zöpfchen sieht nun aus als wäre es die neuste Haartracht für den Himba Stamm. Lok dagegen sieht eher wie ein Kappa aus, ganz grün-gräulich schleimig.

Nur Dante sieht davon völlig unberührt und normal aus –klar, der hat ja auch kein Schlammbad genommen- daher bin ich schon ein wenig erstaunt, als er mir die Hand reicht, um mich gänzlich aus dem Schlamm zu ziehen. Will er sich das wirklich antun?

„Sieht so aus, als hätte ich dich in einen ziemlichen Schlammassel hineingezogen", sagt er entschuldigend. „Das tut mir leid, so war das eigentlich nicht geplant".

„Ich hatte schon mit sowas gerechnet", antworte ich leichthin und nehme seine Hilfe an. Sein Griff ist stark, selbstbewusst und seine Haut ein wenig rau. Er hebt mich hoch, als wäre ich leicht wie eine Feder… Okay, besonders schwer bin ich auch nicht, und wenn er uns drei so einfach durch den Schlamm zieht, muss er wirklich kräftig sein. Immerhin machen allein unsere Körper durchschnittlich etwa ein Gewicht von 150 kg. Dazu der Widerstand durch den zähen Schlamm…

Kabumm!

Ich springe zur Seite, als ein eiskalter Wasserstrahl mich trifft. Er spült zwar den Schlamm weg, aber dafür stecke ich nun in eiskalten und klatschnassen Klamotten.

„B-bist d-du verr-rückt?", schimpfe ich Sophie durch klappernde Zähne an, während ich zitternd die Arme um mich schlinge, um mich warmzuhalten.

„Du warst voller Schlamm", antwortet sie abwertend und sieht dabei trotz ihres ruinierten Aufzugs äußerst selbstzufrieden aus. Ich knurre sie wütend an und reibe meine Arme, im Versuch wieder Wärme und Gefühl in Arme und Hände zu bekommen. Es hilft nicht…

„Das war keine gute Entscheidung, Sophie", tadelt Dante. "Es gibt einfachere und weniger unangenehme Wege um wieder sauber zu werden".

„Zum Beispiel?", fragt Sophie widerspenstig. Dante nimmt die Herausforderung an.

„Stellt euch näher aneinander. Ich zeig's euch".

Widerwillig nähere ich mich den beiden Kids, bleibe aber sicherheitshalber näher bei Lok, als bei der kleinen Zicke. Wenn ich die Wahl zwischen den beiden habe, ist mir der schusselige Trottel allemal lieber als die fiese Zicke. Dante macht eine schnelle Handbewegung mit geschlossener Faust, dann wirft er eine Welle aus blauer Energie auf uns. Wir zucken ein wenig zurück, aber einen Moment später löst sich plötzlich aller Schlamm und Staub in Luft auf, und wir sehen wieder aus wie vor der unfreiwilligen Schlammpackung.

„Wow", sagt Lok erstaunt. "Was war das denn? Das war ja ein Gefühl wie bei einem übergroßen Fön".

"Nur ein nützlicher kleiner Trick", zwinkert er Lok zu. „Siehst du Sophie? Man kann es auch auf die Art machen, statt rohe Kräfte sinnlos walten zu lassen", belehrt er das Mädchen, die verlegen beiseite schaut.

„So weit, so gut. Wo ist Cherit?". Dante sieht sich in der Kammer um.

"Wahrscheinlich hat er sich an DeFoes Fersen geheftet", rät Lok. „Er wird ihn für uns verfolgen".

„Gut, dann bringen wir jetzt erst mal unseren Teil des Plans zu Ende", entscheidet Dante. „Auf geht's!".

/

**Der gleiche Tag, 22:14 Uhr**

**Jodis Lores Geheimlabor in der Gruft**

**Hradčany, Prag, Tschechische Republik**

/

Der einzige Vorteil dieses ganzen Desasters ist, dass Kreutalks Gift das Türschloss geschmolzen hat und wir nun ohne Gefrickel eintreten können. Leider hat DeFoe den Schlüssel zur Stätte des Golems wohl gefunden, so dass nicht mehr viel zu finden bleibt. Dennoch stöbern die anderen in dem Kram herum, der in der Kammer zu finden ist.

„Das ist wirklich Jods Lores Arbeitszimmer… Seht euch das an!". Sophie wird aufgeregt und gewinnt langsam ihren Mut zurück, nachdem Dante sie vorhin in ihre Schranken verwiesen hat. Wahrscheinlich will sie ihren Fehler wieder ausbügeln und sich in seinen Augen wieder gutstellen.

Dante beachtet sie aber nicht weiter. Er spricht mit Lok über seinen Titan – dank seiner Worte weiß ich nun, dass Lok nicht nur Freelancer spazieren führt, sondern auch noch einen Titanen namens Kipperin von seinem Vater gewissermaßen geerbt hat. Aber was nützt das schon, wenn der Kleine sich kaum Hoffnungen machen kann ihn jemals zu beherrschen?

Durch Dantes spärliche Antworten lerne ich zudem, dass seine Kenntnisse über Titanen ausgesprochen umfangreich sein müssen, und er weiß, wie er diese weitergeben kann. Der geborene Mentor. Seine Ratschläge sind wirklich nicht schlecht und scheinen sogar zu Lok durchzudringen. Dante ist geduldig mit seinem Schüler, mehr als ich erwartet hatte. Mit Sophie ist er auch zu nachgiebig…

Ich würde der Kleinen am liebsten immer noch eine Dusche verpassen – mit dem gesamten Wasser der Niagara-Fälle! Und ich würde sie bestimmt nicht trockenfönen mit irgendeinem nützlichen Zaubertrick. Dante ist da anders… Er zeigt ihr nur ihre Fehler auf und geht dann zur Tagesordnung über. Nun ja, ihn hat sie ja auch nicht mit Eiswasser überschüttet, kein Wunder, dass er ihr da leichter vergeben kann. Ich werde das jedenfalls nicht tun. Irgendwann muss sie dafür bezahlen.

„Hier ist nichts", bemerke ich schließlich und lege ein Buch auf einen Stapel zurück. Ich habe mehr aus Langeweile darin geblättert, als dass ich gehofft hatte irgendwelche Informationen zu finden.

„Vielleicht nicht", sagt Dante und fährt mit dem Finger über die Tischplatte. Die Form des Schlüssels, der hier gelegen hat, ist immer noch sichtbar, weil dort kein Staub liegt. „Zhalia, ich brauche deine Hilfe".

Na, was würdest du wohl jetzt ohne mich machen? Ich nicke zustimmend.

„Lok, Sophie, sucht Cherit", kommandiert er. "Es ist noch nicht vorbei".

Oh nein, das ist es ganz gewiss nicht. Genau genommen ist es nur der Anfang. Zum ersten Mal werde ich mit Dante alleine sein. Und ich werde die Zeit hoffentlich gut nutzen können…

/

Ende von Kapitel 3

/

Anmerkung der Redaktion:

Wie ihr seht, bin ich um einen möglichst gleichmäßigen Rhythmus bemüht. ;) Ob ich das auf Dauer so halten kann, weiß ich nicht. Die Kapitel sind ja nicht kurz (zum Glück!), und mir bleibt nicht immer besonders viel Zeit, um zu übersetzen.

Wie vorher: Titanen und Zauber, deren deutsche Bezeichnung ich gefunden habe, sind (hoffentlich korrekt) auf Deutsch benannt, alle anderen Bezeichnungen sind auf Englisch erhalten geblieben. Wer die richtigen Namen kennt, ist vielleicht so nett, sie mich wissen zu lassen?

Ich wünsch euch einen schönen Sonntagabend und einen guten Start in die Woche!

Viele Grüße,

Joey


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Weder die Figuren noch die Story gehört mir.

/

**Kapitel 04 – Tricks und Drohungen**

**/**

**Samstag, 13. Juni 2009, 22:18 Uhr**

**Jodis Lores Gruft auf dem Zentralfriedhof **

**Hradčany, Prag, Tschechische Republik**

/

Lok und Sophies rasche Schritte verklangen nach und nach in der Ferne. Dante stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus; er hatte eigentlich mit hartnäckigem Widerstand gerechnet, als er eine Aufteilung ihrer Gruppe vorschlug. Sophies Unmut gegenüber ihrer neuen Teamkollegin war nicht zu übersehen, und so hatte Dante in für Sophie typischer Manier mit langatmigen Diskussionen und hitzigen Argumenten gerechnet, die selbst die Toten aus den Gräbern treiben könnten. Wahrscheinlich wäre selbst Jodis Lore davon so genervt gewesen, dass er –tot wie er war- aus seinem Grab auferstanden und sein Heil in der Flucht gesucht hätte, nur um sie zu bestrafen, dass sie seine Ruhe gestört hatten. Überrascht hätte ihn das nicht.

Dante war die ewigen Erklärungen und Fragen leid, die Widersprüche, den typischen Willen der Teenager ihren Kopf durchzusetzen… Das Ganze überzeugte ihn mehr und mehr davon, dass er als Respektperson und Lehrer nicht geeignet war.

„Ich bewundere dich, echt!", bemerkte Zhalia leise.

Er drehte sich zu ihre um. Es war leicht ihre Anwesenheit beinahe zu vergessen. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Teamkollegen war sie ein Musterbeispiel von Schweigsamkeit und Selbstbeherrschung. Selbst jetzt, als ihnen die Zeit davon lief, blieb sie ruhig und besonnen. Um genau zu sein, schien sie sogar entspannt, so als würde selbst das herannahende Unheil sie nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Gelassen auf die Tischkante gesetzt, sah sie aufmerksam die Laborausrüstung an, die sich auf dem Tisch stapelte.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er und beobachtete, wie sie sanft einen Finger an einem Flaschenhals entlangstrich. Ihre langen, gepflegten Nägel klickten leicht gegen das Glas.

„Dass du sie überhaupt erträgst…", grinste sie, hielt ihren Blick aber weiterhin auf die Glasflasche gerichtet, als wäre sie selbst völlig davon gefesselt. Dantes Blick wurde beinahe magnetisch von ihrer Hand angezogen. Er studierte ihren schlanken Zeigefinger, mit dem sie langsam und immer wieder die Flaschenöffnung umfuhr. Die Bewegung war einerseits beruhigend, beinahe hypnotisierend, andererseits brachte sie durch die ruhige Kontrolle und die Macht der Assoziationen sein Blut zum Kochen.

„Ich glaube, ich gewöhne mich einfach daran", murmelte er. Geistig war er maximal halb bei der Sache, stattdessen galt sein Hauptaugenmerk ganz anderen Dingen. Er bemerkte, dass Zhalia sehr schlanke Handgelenke hatte, die ausnahmsweise einmal nicht durch ihre Blusenärmel bedeck waren. „Es tut mir leid, dass du das mitmachen musstest", fügte er hinzu und überraschte sich selbst mit seiner Ehrlichkeit, auch wenn es etwas dämlich klang. Es war nur fair, dass er sich entschuldigte, immerhin hatte er sie fast bewusst Sophies Sticheleien und Launen ausgesetzt, nicht zu vergessen einer Begegnung mit der Organisation. Sie verdiente eine Entschuldigung.

„Entspann dich! Das ist doch nichts Neues", beruhigte sie ihn, zog die Hand von der Flasche zurück und sprang vom Tisch. „Also, was soll ich tun?", fragte sie und näherte sich ihm. „Ich sollte dir doch helfen".

Dante blinzelte, jäh herausgerissen aus der Faszination und dem Einfluss ihrer hypnotischen Bewegungen. Er brauchte einen Moment um unter den erwartungsvollen Augen der jungen Frau seine Gedanken zu sortieren und sich die Mission wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Er nickte schließlich und erklärte sein Ziel.

„Hast du das hier gesehen?". Er berührte den Tisch, wo die Form des Schlüssels im Staub deutlich erkennbar war. Zhalia nickte. „Was meinst du? Kannst du ein Duplikat erstellen?"

Sie sah ihn scharf an und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, während sie nachdachte. Als sie sich vorbeugte, um einen besseren Blick zu bekommen, streifte sie seinen Arm. Er erschauderte – und das nicht, weil es im Mausoleum zu kalt war. Zhalias Rücken verdeckte für einen Moment seinen Blick auf die Schlüsselform im Staub – aber es war eine reizende Art seine Sicht zu verdecken. Selbst ihr Rücken war attraktiv, wohlgeformt, ihre Schulterblätter zeichneten sich sanft unter der Kleidung ab.

„Einen Versuch ist es wert", antwortete sie schließlich und richtete sich auf. Für eine Frau war sie nicht gerade klein. Sie reichte ihn bis kurz über die Schulter – und er selbst war wahrlich nicht der Kleinste. „Es dauert aber eine Weile, und wir haben auch nur einen Versuch, weil ich sonst keine Ersatzschlüssel dabei habe, die ich zurechtschleifen könnte".

„Wie lange?", fragte er scharf, und fragte sich wie lange Lok und Sophie brauchen würden, um Cherit zu finden.

„Mindestens eine Stunde", schätzte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wussten beide, dass das zu lange war. Dante kratzte sich das Kinn.

„Du meinst, wenn du den Schlüssel auf herkömmliche Art herstellst, nicht?", hakte er nach. Sie nickte. „Was ist, wenn du Formtake benutzt?"

"Woher weißt du, dass ich das kann?", fragte sie überrascht und runzelte die Stirn.

„Sagen wir einfach, ich kenne Mittel und Wege", antwortete er ausweichend. „Könntest du es versuchen?"

„Vergiss es", konterte sie. „Um Formtake anzuwenden, muss ich die genauen Maße haben, und dazu reicht der Abdruck im Staub nicht aus. Gerade bei Schlüsseln sind die kleinsten Abweichungen verheerend. Sollte da auch nur die kleinste Unstimmigkeit sein, funktioniert der Schlüssel nicht, besonders für derlei Schlösser, die solche Schätze behüten".

„Darum kümmert sich das Holotome". Dante zückte das Gerät hervor und hielt es über den Abdruck im Staub. „Scan die Form und erzeuge uns ein dreidimensionales Modell".

Das Holotome leuchtete auf und ein Lichtstrahl fuhr mehrmals über den Abdruck. Für einen Moment passierte nichts, dann erschien eine Projektion des Schlüssels über dem Gerät, die sich langsam um sich selbst drehte.

„Reicht das?", fragte er und wartete auf das Urteil der Ein-Frau-Jury.

Zhalia studierte die Projektion eingehend.

„Na, es wird schon gehen", antwortete sie zufrieden und hob beide Hände, so dass sie die Projektion beinahe in den Händen zu halten schien. Für einen Moment erschienen ihre Hände wie ein Lampion, erhellt durch den grünen Lichtstrahl der Projektion. „Formtake!", flüsterte sie deutlich und mit Nachdruck. Einen Moment später schnappte sie sich schnell die von ihr erschaffene Kreation, bevor der Schlüssel auf den Tisch fallen konnte. Sie betrachtete ihn zufrieden und schwenkte ihn dann grinsend vor Dantes Nase.

„Ist es das, was Sie wolltest, Mister Vale?", lachte sie spielerisch. Er lächelte zurück. Es war schwer ihrem Lachen und dem zufriedenen Glänzen ihrer Augen zu widerstehen.

„Ich bin beeindruckt", gab er zu. „Es ist in der Tat sehr angenehm mit jemandem zusammenzuarbeiten, der weiß was er tut… sie tut".

„Oh, da ist das Ende der Fahnenstange noch lange nicht erreicht. Ich kann noch jede Menge andere Sachen", sagte sie geheimnisvoll und drehte sich schnell um. Er wollte etwas erwidern –er wusste nur noch nicht was- aber er kam nicht dazu, bevor er ihre Hand durch den Mantel auf seiner Brust fühlte. Völlig ohne Verlegenheit schob sie seinen Mantel beiseite und langte an seine innere Brusttasche.

Dante spürte, wie die Brusttasche schwerer wurde, als der Schlüssel hineinrutschte. Zhalia tätschelte ihn lächelnd auf die Brust, genau über der Tasche mit dem Schlüssel. Ihre Hand, schmal mit schlanken Fingern und gepflegten Nägeln, konnte er über den Kragen seines Mantels kaum erkennen, aber sie hinterließ eine spürbare Stelle voller Wärme.

„Verlier ihn nur nicht", warnte sie Dante und beobachtete ihn mit ihren dunkelbraunen Katzenaugen durch lange gebogene Wimpern.

Für einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Zhalias Gesicht war unlesbar, aber Dante musste zugeben, dass es zu ihr passte – geheimnisvoll, aus dem Nichts auftauchend und voller Überraschungen. Und jede einzelne Überraschung war interessanter als die letzte. Was für eine Frau!

Er schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, als er sein Handy in der Tasche vibrieren fühlte. Schnell las er die kurze Nachricht.

„Sie haben Cherit gefunden", verkündete er und tippte eine kurze Antwort. „Und sie haben uns ein paar Hinweise zu Lores Haus in der Stadt zukommen lassen. Die Organisation ist auf dem Weg dahin. Sie sind im Vorteil – sie haben ein Auto".

„Also worauf warten wir noch?", fragte sie und reichte ihm das Holotome. „Wie ich DeFoe einschätze, wird er wohl nicht an roten Ampeln haltmachen!".

Dante nickte und sammelte seine Habseligkeiten ein, bevor er aus der Kammer lief. Zhalia folgte ihm. Das Geräusch ihrer Schuhe auf dem Boden hallte durch die Gruft. Zuerst hielt Zhalia sich hinter ihm, dann passte sie ihre Schritte an seine langen an und schloss auf, bis sie neben ihm lief. Seite an Seite rannten sie die Stufen hoch und hinaus in die kühle Nacht, über den Friedhof, durchs Tor hinaus auf die Straße. Sie meckerte nicht über das Tempo, wofür er dankbar war –er selbst war es gewohnt in hohem Tempo zu laufen. Aber auch hier passte Zhalia sich erstaunlich leicht an die Situation an – sie wusste genau, wann die Situation es zuließ, dass sie sich lockerer gab und wann es nötig war alle Sinne und Aufmerksamkeit auf die Mission zu richten. Wie jetzt. Sie verschwendete nicht einen Atemzug damit ihn zu bequatschen oder sich zu beschweren, stattdessen folgte sie ihm schweigend und konzentrierte sich aufs Laufen. Dante beglückwünschte sich innerlich erneut: Er hatte genau die richtige Wahl getroffen. Und Guggenheim hatte recht gehabt, was Zhalias Qualitäten anging. Zhalia war genau die richtige.

/

**Der gleiche Tag, 22:32 Uhr**

**Alchemistenstraße, Hradčany, Prag, Tschechische Republik**

/

Hol dich doch der Teufel, du verflixter Marathonläufer!

Das ungefähr ist das Ausmaß meiner Gedanken, als ich hinter Dante Vale her hechte, der Roadrunner alle Ehre macht. Und in der Konstellation bin ich Willy Coyote. Natürlich hätte ich ihm sagen können, dass er langsamer laufen soll, aber verdammt nochmal, ich will ihn nunmal beeindrucken mit meiner Fitness – und ich glaube, dass ich damit wesentlich schneller zum Ziel komme, als das sensible Blümchen zu spielen, das nicht einmal drei Minuten sprinten kann ohne zu japsen. Grrr, ich könnte ihn umbringen! Frisst der jeden Morgen Power-Futter, oder wo holt der die ganze Energie her?!

Wahrscheinlich gibt es eh bessere Wege ihn zu beeindrucken, als die Sportsfrau zu spielen. Selbst die Sache mit dem Schlüssel dürfte ihn mehr beeindruckt haben. Und meine Art, wie ich ihm den Schlüssel zugeschoben habe. Ich wette, der Anblick einer Frau, die ihn aus dem Babykacke-farbenen Mantel schält, ist wesentlich effektiver, um seine Hirnzellen zu stimulieren, die seine niederen Triebe kontrollieren. Immerhin denkt ein Mann statistisch gesehen ziemlich häufig an Sex, fast ununterbrochen. Auch wenn er wohl nicht damit gerechnet hat, dass seine Fantasie wahr wird –immerhin ist eine Gruft nicht gerade der passende Ort für ein Techtelmechtel- würde es mir nur in die Hände spielen, wenn ihm der Gedanke gekommen ist. Zuerst pflanzt man die Idee, dann erntet man später die Früchte. Und es gibt einfach keine bessere Art Männern Ideen in den Kopf zu setzen, als mit unterschwelligen aber vielsagenden Gesten und Berührungen, um seine Vorstellungskraft anzuregen für weiterführende Szenarien. Und für den Rest des Abends hab ich noch einige Ideen, wie ich die Ideen vertiefen kann.

Er sieht mich nicht an, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit ist auf das Schloss von Lores Haus gerichtet, als er meinen Schlüssel testet. Das gibt mir die Gelegenheit ihn zu beobachten, immerhin muss ich mich auch erst mit ihm vertraut machen, bevor wir gemeinsam in intimere Sphären vorstoßen. Er hat breite Schultern, bemerke ich prüfend, wie ein Regisseur, der für den nächsten Film die passenden Akteure auswählt. Ob er wohl so eine Ausdauer wie beim Laufen auch im Bett hat? Vielleicht ist er in der Horizontalen auch eher vom Typ Sprinter?

Nun, horizontal oder vertikal hin oder her, er braucht verdammt lange um diese Tür aufzuschließen. Was dauert denn da so lange?

„Passt er?", frage ich und beobachte, wie er mit dem Schloss fummelt. Dann öffnet er die schmiedeeiserne Tür und verbeugt sich auffordernd.

„Präzise Arbeit", lobt er mich und lässt mich in Gentleman-Manier zuerst durch die Tür treten.

Drinnen ist es still und beinahe unheimlich, zudem stockdunkel, nachdem das Licht wegfällt, das durch den geöffneten Türflügel eingefallen ist. Jodis Lore hat wohl Gefallen gefunden an dunklen, Gruft-ähnlichen Räumen mit muffigem Geruch von Feuchtigkeit und Erde. Wenigstens riecht es nicht nach Verwesung, dafür ist es typisch stickig wie in einem Haus, in dem ewig niemand mehr gewohnt hat. Ich niese durch den herumfliegenden Staub.

"Taschentuch?", fragt Dante und schließt die Tür von innen wieder ab. Immerhin soll niemand merken, dass hier schon jemand ist.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Atemschutz?", antworte ich und wedele mit der Hand vor dem Mund den Staub weg. Es hilft nicht, stattdessen scheint es nur schlimmer zu werden. Ich fühle mich als hätte ich den Kopf in den Staubsaugerbeutel gesteckt. „Wo glaubst du hat Lore seinen Golem versteckt?", frage ich, als Dante neben mir auftaucht.

„Keine Ahnung, ich kann nichts sehen", sagt er und hebt die Hand. „Zeit das zu ändern. Kugelblitz!".

Eine goldene Lichtkugel formt sich und schwebt im Raum wie ein Kronleuchter. Die hellen Strahlen leuchten dunkle Ecken und Verstecke aus – aber viele gibt es hier nicht, weil wir nun sehen, dass wir in einem quadratischen Flur stehen, der so klein ist, dass es beinahe eine Abstellkammer sein könnte. Wo haben Lores Gäste wohl ihre Schuhe, Jacken und Mäntel gelassen, falls er Gäste hatte? Der Flur ist nicht einmal für einen Kleiderständer groß genug. Zwei Schritte mehr und ich wäre mit dem Gesicht voran gegen die Wand oder die nächste Tür gelaufen.

„Bitte sag mir, dass die nicht auch abgeschlossen sind", grummele ich pessimistisch.

„Kennst du irgendjemanden, der seine Haustür und zusätzlich noch die Zimmertüren abschließt?", fragt er grinsend. „Das wäre doch doppelte Arbeit. Völlig untypisch".

„Wie typisch ist denn jemand, der als Alchemist arbeitet, sich für Prometheus hält und einen Golem erschafft? Das ist ja wohl kaum vergleichbar mit einem Normalo, der sonntags beim Bäcker seine Brötchen holt", erwidere ich, als er zur Türklinke greift. Ich weiß nicht, was mir nun besser passen würde. Sollte die Tür nicht abgeschlossen sein, haben wir ein Problem. Sollte sie aber aufgehen, und er mich mit einem ‚Siehst du, hab ich doch gesagt'-Gesichtsausdruck ansehen, stopf ich ihm mit dem Schlüssel das Maul. Andererseits wäre es für meinen Plan klar von Vorteil, wenn die Tür nicht abgeschlossen wäre…

Die Tür schwingt ohne Widerstand und Quietschen auf, als Dante die Türklinke drückt. Dante kann sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Nun, anscheinend hat auch Lore eine Schwäche für frische Backwaren", bemerkt er lachend. Irgendjemand wird heute noch Metall fressen… und ich bin es nicht. Ich bin fast durch die Tür, als Dante mich am Ellbogen fasst.

„Warte", sagt er und übernimmt selbst die Führung. „Die Organisation könnte schon hier sein und uns eine Falle stellen".

„Das hätten Lok, Sophie und Cherit doch bemerkt und uns gewarnt", antworte ich, auch wenn ich mir da selbst nicht so sicher bin. Immerhin hat der kleine Titan von allen scheinbar den höchsten IQ, aber will das was heißen? Sein Köpfchen ist schließlich nicht besonders groß…

„Es schadet jedenfalls nicht, vorsichtig zu sein", antwortet er und zieht ein Amulett mit einem grünen Jadestein hervor. „Flieg los, Solaris!". Der Falke-Titan erscheint sofort und flattert erwartungsvoll über seinem Sucher. Dante deutet mit dem Kopf auf das Nachbarzimmer und der Vogel fliegt geräuschlos hinein. Wir warten einen Moment, bevor Dante nickt.

„Alles klar, wir gehen rein".

Die Einrichtung des zweiten Raums weicht völlig vom typischen Standard eines Stadthauses ab. Der Raum ist zum einen riesengroß, beinahe ein Saal, mit einer hohen Gewölbedecke, die von dicken Säulen gestützt wird. Er ist riesig, meine ganze Wohnung würde hier spielend hineinpassen. Lore hätte wahrscheinlich hundert Leute einladen können und es wäre trotzdem noch Platz genug zum Tanzen gewesen – auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass er der Typ für rauschende Feste war oder dass er den Raum dafür genutzt hätte. Hier herrschte eine gewichtige und strenge Atmosphäre, als wäre dies eine heilige Stätte… oder aber ein Ort, an dem geheimnisvolle Rituale abgehalten worden waren. Dieser Eindruck verstärkt sich nur durch den in der Mitte des Raumes gelegenen… tja, was war das nun?

„Und da ist die Lösung unseres Rätsels", sagt Dante und geht auf das Etwas in der Mitte zu. Es sieht aus wie ein Hügel aus grauem Stein, der in der Höhe Dante bis an die Brust reicht.

Ich laufe vorsichtig einmal darum herum. Was zunächst formlos und sinnlos aussieht, erweist sich schließlich als die Form einer auf dem Rücken liegenden menschlichen Gestalt in Übergröße. Menschliche Hänge, Füße, Gesichtszüge – nur ungefähr zehnmal größer als normal, und beinahe grotesk, als wäre sie von einem Kind geformt worden. In die Stirn waren Zeichen eingeritzt, die völlig unleserlich waren, aber in Form und Gestalt den Zeichen ähnelten, die Sophie auf den Grabstein gemalt hatte, um die Gruft zu öffnen.

„Also das soll der Golem sein?", murmle ich mit deutlichem Zweifel. „Na wenn das mal hinkommt… Ein begnadeter Künstler war dieser Lore jedenfalls nicht…"

Dante nickt schweigend und runzelt die Augenbrauen. Jetzt tu mal nicht so, als wärst du ein Intellektueller… obwohl die Stirnfalten beinahe überzeugend wirken.

„Du hast recht", sagt er. „Das ist zu auffällig. Ich weiß ja, der dunkelste Ort ist unter dem Kerzenständer, wie man so schön sagt… Aber einfach so mitten im Raum?"

„Es sieht nicht aus, wie von einem großen weisen Mann gemacht", stimme ich zu.

„Eben. Und außerdem… hörst du das?" Er legt sein Ohr gegen die Statue und klopft darauf. „Es klingt hohl… Das hört sich eher nicht nach einem mächtigen Titanen an…"

„Also was nun? Durchsuchen wir den Raum?" Ich mache kein Federlesen über unseren Fehlschlag. "Wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffen wir es vielleicht noch der Organisation aus dem Weg zu gehen".

„Ja, vielleicht", murmelt er zweifelnd. „Aber meiner Meinung nach sollten wir einen Plan haben, für den Fall, dass sich eine Konfrontation nicht vermeiden lässt".

„Vorschläge?", frage ich ohne zu Zögern.

„Was hältst du davon, Odysseus Beispiel zu folgen. Der hier", er deutet auf den Ton-Koloss. „Der erinnert mich an das trojanische Pferd. Wir könnten uns innen drinnen verstecken und warten bis DeFoe auftaucht. Er wird das Ding sicher auch für den Golem halten, genau wie wir, und versuchen mit dem Ding eine Verbindung einzugehen wie mit einem Titanen. Und dann…"

„Springen wir raus wie ein Kastenclown", ergänze ich. "Nicht schlecht, aber wie wissen wir, dass sie da sind?".

„Solaris kann uns warnen". Wir blicken beide zu dem Titanen, der unter der hohen Gewölbedecke seine Runden zieht. Jedes Mal, wenn er am Fenster vorbeifliegt und den Lichteinfall bedeckt, wird es im Raum düster und schummrig. „Dann versteckt er sich irgendwo in einer Ecke der Decke und wartet, bis wir die Figur hier von innen zerschmettert haben. Und dann greifen wir gemeinsam an…"

„Wir beide und ein kleiner Titan dürfte etwas wenig sein", antworte ich skeptisch. „DeFoe wird es uns kaum leicht machen, er wird seine besten Titanen herbeirufen. Solaris Kräfte in allen Ehren, aber ich glaube kaum, dass er alleine damit fertig wird".

Solaris mag zum Auskundschaften ja praktisch sein, aber im Kampf wird er nicht viel nützen. Was soll er schon machen? Ihnen von oben auf den Kopf kacken? Ich kann ein Kichern kaum zurückhalten, aber erinnere mich schließlich selbst daran, dass ich in dem Falle ein ähnliches Schicksal teilen würde. Ich schiele warnend zu dem Titanen hinauf. Er hält sich besser zurück, sonst sorge ich persönlich dafür, dass er bei KFC auf dem Grill landet.

„Ich hab noch ein paar Asse im Ärmel", grinst Dante und wirft mir lässig ein Amulett zu. Zum Glück hab ich damit gerechnet, also fange ich es geschickt an der Schnur, die daran befestigt ist und betrachte den hellblauen Stein mit drei Steinteilen wie die Reißzähne eines tasmanischen Teufels. So ein Amulett habe ich in der Datenbank der Organisation schon einmal gesehen, allerdings noch nie in echt. Sie sind extrem selten, nur wenige besitzen eines, aber sie sind auch unverwechselbar. Ich kann es kaum glauben…

„Jetzt sag nicht, dass das…", kommt aus meinem Mund, bevor ich mir auf die Lippen beißen kann.

„Genau. Es ist Caliban", gibt Dante zu und hängt sich das Amulett um den Hals.

Ein echter Caliban. 8 Punkte im Angriff, 6 in der Verteidigung. Ein Meso-Titan-Krieger, Größe durchschnittlich. Besondere Fähigkeit: Waffentausch… Ein Leckerbissen für jeden ambitionierten Sucher. Und Dante Vale wirft damit herum, als hätte er ihn als Beigabe in einer Chips-Tüte gefunden. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er so oft betont, dass er nicht unvorsichtig oder leichtsinnig ist, muss ich also davon ausgehen, dass dieses lässige Getue von übermäßigem Stolz herrührt. Obwohl sich seine Stimme nicht nach überschäumendem Stolz anhört, als er weiterspricht.

„Kilthane und er werden ein gutes Team im Angriff sein und…"

„Hey, Moment! Jetzt halt mal die Luft an". Ich hebe warnend den Finger um ihn zu stoppen. „Woher weißt du das eigentlich alles? Ich hab Kilthane in deiner Anwesenheit noch gar nicht beschworen. Und Formtake habe ich vorher auch nie benutzt. Und dennoch weißt du Bescheid…". Ich stemme beide Hände in die Hüften und fixiere ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick. „Jetzt aber mal raus mit der Sprache. Wer oder was ist deine Quelle?"

„Wir haben einen gemeinsamen Bekannten", informiert er mich. „Guggenheim. Jeder in der Vereinigung kennt ihn und er war es auch, der mir als erstes von dir erzählt hat".

Aha. Das macht Sinn. Der dicke Schweizer konnte den Mund nicht halten und hat alles über mich ausgeplaudert. Na hoffentlich nicht alles! Dante Vale muss ja nicht wissen, dass ich Guggenheim selbst teilweise benutzt habe, um Informationen über Dante aus ihm herauszuquetschen…

/

**Dienstag, 4. April 2006, 10:15 Uhr**

**Manhattan, New York City, USA**

/

"Guggenheim?", begann ich und setzte meine Espressotasse ab, den ich mir in einem amerikanischen Café bestellt hatte. Es war ein schwüler Frühlingsmorgen, nicht lange nachdem ich der Huntik Vereinigung beigetreten war. Ich machte gerade ein Päuschen von meiner Einführung in die Huntik Operationen unter der Anleitung des korpulenten Chefs. „Kann ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?".

„Natürlich, frag nur", antwortete der hellhaarige Mann und futterte seine Wurst enthusiastisch in sich hinein. Wäre ich so fett, würde ich mich von derartigen Cholesterinbomben fernhalten, aber der Schweizer war darum scheinbar wenig bekümmert.

„Was ist eigentlich mit diesem ominösen Dante Vale?", frage ich, versuche verwundert dabei auszusehen und spiele mit meinem Löffel, nur um den Eindruck der Verwunderung zu unterstreichen. „Heute habe ich wieder jemanden darüber sprechen hören, und ich verstehe einfach nicht, was an dem Thema dran ist. Ist das sowas wie ein Insider-Witz? Oder ist es ein Maskottchen?", frage ich dümmlich, so wie eine Achtzehnjährige wahrscheinlich fragen würde. Immerhin musste ich ja so tun, als wäre mir das Thema Titanen, Kräfte und Geheimorganisationen völlig fremd.

„Ein Maskottchen! Nein, wie köstlich!", lacht der Fettwanst herzhaft. „Ich möchte zu gern sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er das hört".

„Also gibt es ihn wirklich? Er ist ein Mann?", fragte ich weiter nach mit der Neugier eines naiven Teenagers. Um den Eindruck zu verstärken klimperte ich übertrieben mit den Wimpern.

„Oh ja, das ist er", nickte Guggenheim und stopfte sich ein weiteres Stück Wurst in den Mund. „Jeder in der Vereinigung kennt Dante, selbst wenn einige ihn nicht persönlich kennen, sondern nur von ihm gehört haben. In 2004 wurde er zum Top-Huntik Agenten ernannt und seitdem konnte ihn niemand übertrumpfen. Ein toller Kerl, er ist es wert ihn kennenzulernen".

„Wie kommt es, dass ich ihn noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen habe, wenn er doch so eine Berühmtheit ist?", frage ich. „Oder vielleicht habe ich das schon? Wir könnten uns im Gebäude über den Weg gelaufen sein, und ich hab ihn nicht erkannt, weil ich nicht wusste…", plapperte ich weiter und spielte weiter meine Rolle als über-enthusiastisches Mädchen, die sich bei dem Gedanken den Superstar zu verpassen in die Hosen macht.

„Nein, das ist unmöglich", beruhigte er mich. „Dante ist… nun ja, sagen wir einfach er nimmt eine Auszeit. Auf unbestimmte Zeit".

„Man kann eine Auszeit von der Vereinigung nehmen?", hake ich nach, so als wäre mir bisher nur die Möglichkeit ersichtlich gewesen, dass man ein paar Tage Urlaub nimmt.

„Nun, wenn du einen Ruf hast, der seinem gleichkommt, kannst du mehr oder weniger selbst bestimmen", zwinkerte er mir zu.

„Und warum nimmt er gerade jetzt eine Auszeit, wo er doch sozusagen auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Karriere ist?", fragte ich interessiert und starrte in meine Tasse. Guggenheim sah mich verwirrt an.

„Das sind vertrauliche Infos", sagte er und legte sein Besteck beiseite. „Sei mir nicht böse, Zhalia, aber ich würde lieber das Thema wechseln", sagte er entschuldigend. „Erstens, weil ich als Vorgesetzter die Daten meiner Agenten vertraulich behandeln muss. Und zweitens gehört es sich ebenso nicht unter Freunden Geheimnisse auszuplaudern".

„Oh, er ist Ihr Freund. Na dann…". Ich nickte verständnisvoll. Na bitte, da hab ich doch schon eine gute Informationsquelle aufgetan.

„Ja, wir sind schon lange Freunde, trotz des Altersunterschieds", fügte er nach einem Moment des Zögerns hinzu, als wollte er in meinen Augen nicht als alter Sack dastehen. „Weißt du, bei Dante merkt man den Altersunterschied nicht. Er ist sehr reif, und es ist schwer ihn nicht zu mögen. Ich hoffe, dass du eines Tages die Gelegenheit hast, ihn persönlich kennenzulernen. Momentan ist das leider nicht möglich".

„Ich verstehe", antwortete ich ergeben und trinke meinen Espresso aus, auch wenn ich vor Frust am liebsten die Tasse durch den Raum gepfeffert hätte. Da traf ich schon auf eine Goldgrube an Informationen und dann kam der mir mit Ehrenkodex unter Freunden und Arbeitgebern… Aber ich würde schon noch was aus ihm herausbekommen… Steter Tropfen höhlte schließlich den Stein.

„Also gut",. Guggenheim schluckte den letzten Bissen und wischte sich den Mund mit einer Serviette ab. „Dann lass uns mal zurück an die Arbeit gehen. Ich werde dir als nächstes ein paar geheime Codes der Vereinigung zeigen und wie man sie entschlüsselt".

/

**Samstag, 13. Juni 2009, 22:41 Uhr**

**Jodis Lores Stadthaus in der Alchemistenstraße**

**Hradčany, Prag, Tschechische Republik**

/

"Zhalia?", reißt Dantes Stimme mich aus meinen Erinnerungen. „Ich hoffe du bist nicht böse, dass ich Guggenheim nach dir gefragt habe?", fragt er sorgenvoll. „Ich wollte mich nur absichern was Taktiken angeht und dazu brauchte ich ein paar Infos. Ich habe auch nur relevante Fakten. Und abgesehen davon brauchst du dich wirklich nicht verstecken. Deine Akte vermerkt nur Erfolge", bemerkt er nebenbei, aber bedeutungsvoll.

Als ob ich das nicht wüsste. Und abgesehen davon, habe ich ja auch seine Akte von vorne bis hinten studiert. Es hat etwas länger gedauert, schließlich musste ich mich erst soweit hocharbeiten, dass ich volle Zugriffsrechte habe. Letztendlich brauchte ich nicht einmal Guggenheim, um meine Infos zu bekommen.

„Natürlich bin ich nicht sauer", antworte ich charmant. „Ich sollte wohl er stolz sein, dass sich Dante Vale persönlich für meine Daten interessiert…", setze ich nach mit nur einem leichten Hauch von Ironie und jede Menge verführerischer Schmeichelei. „Immerhin bist du eine lebende Legende, so rätselhaft, dass sich einige Leute fragen, ob du wirklich existierst. Ich war selbst eine davon. Als ich der Vereinigung beitrat, redeten alle von Dante Vale, als wäre er der Heiland oder sowas. Aber es gab niemanden zu dem Namen. Du warst wie vom Erdboden verschwunden".

„Oh, ja das…". Er zögert und sein Gesicht wird verschlossen. Oder vielleicht ist es auch nur Solaris Schatten, der darauf fällt? „Ich… musste mich um ein paar Sachen kümmern".

„Drei Jahre lang?", hake ich nach.

„Es hätte noch länger gedauert, wäre mir nicht ein Junge mit einem wichtigen Tagebuch über den Weg gelaufen", erwidert er nachdrücklich und kniet neben der Tonfigur nieder, den Rücken mir zugewandt. Er klopft vorsichtig auf den Ton, als wäre das Gespräch damit beendet. Oder als würde er mich das zumindest glauben lassen.

„Alles klar, verstehe. Keine weiteren Fragen erwünscht. Sorry", sage ich entschuldigend, auch wenn ich mich nicht schuldig fühle. Ich weiß nur, dass die Gesellschaft erwartet, dass man sich als wohlerzogene Dame entschuldigt, wenn man über eine Grenze getreten ist.

„Schon okay", antwortet er. „Lass uns das einfach vergessen. Wir haben eh was anderes zu tun".

„Na gut". Ich hocke mich neben ihm hin. "Wie kommen wir da rein und verschließen das Loch dann wieder ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen?"

„Ich dachte, wir konnten mit Schockstoss ein Loch hineinschlagen, hereinkriechen, und dann könntest du mit Formtake das Loch wieder schließen?", schlägt er vor. „Aber nur, wenn dich das nicht zu sehr anstrengt…"

„Nun mach dich nicht lächerlich! Als ob ich so wenig Power hätte!", antworte ich mit sanfter Stimme, die so gar nicht beleidigt klingt, und schenke ihm auch noch ein süßes Lächeln.

„Tut mir leid", entschuldigt er sich und lächelt zurück. Sieh an, er versteht sogar, dass ich nur einen Spaß mache. „Also, auf drei?"

„Alles klar. Aber vorsichtig!"

"Ich war es nicht, der die Hotelfenster zerschmettert hat, wenn du dich recht entsinnst", bemerkt er mit geschmeidiger Stimme. „Eins…", beginnt er.

„Zwei…", zähle ich.

"Drei!".

"Schockstoss!" Ein Strahl aus grüner Energie trifft die Tonfigur in die Seite, so dass ein großes Loch hineingeschlagen wird. Groß genug, dass wir beide mit etwas Mühe durchpassen. Die Figur sieht aus, wie ein Patient auf einem OP-Tisch, dem man unsachgemäß den Bauchraum geöffnet hat, so dass nun die Eingeweide heraushängen.

„Siehst du, ich kann es auch ganz sanft", betone ich. „Aber passen wir da wirklich rein? Viel Platz ist da nicht", füge ich zweifelnd hinzu und starre in unser dunkles Versteck.

Dante antwortet nicht, aber er erstarrt plötzlich und blickt zur Decke, wo Solaris aufgeregt flattert.

„Sie sind schon da!", zischt er. „Los! Rein da".

Er lässt mir nicht mal eine Sekunde Zeit um zu reagieren, stattdessen schiebt er mich einfach durch die Öffnung in den Innenraum der Tonfigur. Zuerst wehre ich mich dagegen –stickige Luft und Modergeruch schlagen mir entgegen- aber gegen Dantes Kraft habe ich keine Chance, und er lässt mir auch keinen Raum, weil er selbst direkt hinterher kriecht. Herrje, das wird nicht gerade mein Lieblingsplatz! Vale quetscht sich mit in den Hohlraum und ich höre ein schmerzhaftes Zischen von ihm, als er sich den Kopf an der Decke stößt. Ich selbst rutsche so weit wie möglich zurück, um genug Raum zu schaffen, dass er seine Beine hineinziehen kann. Also klein ist Dante wirklich nicht, und als er endlich ganz im Hohlraum ist, ist es verdammt eng hier drinnen. Sein Arm drückt mich gegen die Tonwand.

„Ganz schön beengt hier", murmele ich leise.

„Sorry", flüstert er zurück. „Ich kann mich nicht umdrehen".

"Es wird dir nichts anderes übrig bleiben als es zu versuchen. Ich muss irgendwie an das Loch ran, wenn ich Formtake benutzen soll", flüstere ich und versuche ihm mehr Platz zu verschaffen, indem ich mich an die Wand quetsche. Dann stütze ich mich auf meinen Arm und versuche mich so weit wie möglich aufzurichten, stoße mir den Kopf an und strecke mich zum Licht hin, während ich mich über Dantes Körper stemme, als wolle ich Liegestützen machen.

Hmm… warum sollte ich mir diese Gelegenheit eigentlich ungenutzt entgegen lassen? Immerhin hatte ich bisher nicht viele Möglichkeiten unseren Kontakt etwas körperlicher zu gestalten. Was für eine prima Gelegenheit! Ich tue also so, als würde ich mit der Hand auf seinem Mantel wegrutschen und keinen Halt mehr finden. Ich krache mit meinem Bauch genau auf seine Brust.

„Entschuldige", zische ich ihm zu, auch wenn ich mir innerlich für den Einfall gratuliere. „Ich komm nicht anders ran. Halt einfach einen Moment still".

Er nickt, obwohl ich das nur spüre und nicht sehe. Er meckert auch nicht, dass ich zu schwer bin, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass ich für ihn zu schwer bin. Er hat schon beeindruckende Muskeln, und seine Kraft hat er ja schon bewiesen, da wird ihn das kaum beeindrucken. Es wird ihn wohl kaum umbringen, wenn ich mich für einen Moment auf ihn stütze. Ich schiebe mich noch ein klein wenig vorwärts und drücke dabei absichtlich meine Brüste gegen seinen Arm. Er zittert ein wenig, und selbst in der Dunkelheit kann ich aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass sein Blick kurz abgleitet und zu meinen weiblichen Kurven schweift. Ja ja, du bist eben doch nur ein Mann, der durch Brüste erregt wird.

„Formtake!", zische ich deutlich mit einem Hauch von Triumph, und die Tonscherben schließen sich wieder. Nun sitzen wir in völliger Dunkelheit.

Ich versuche mich wieder auf meinen alten Platz zurückzubewegen, aber ich stoße ständig in und gegen andere Stellen von Dantes Körper – und nun sogar ohne Absicht. Wäre es nicht witzig, wenn ich versehentlich mit meiner Hand auf seinem besten Stück landen würde? Dann wüsste ich zumindest mit Bestimmtheit, ob es ihn irgendwie anmacht mir so nah zu sein… Schade nur, dass ich nicht mehr dazu komme, die Idee in die Tat umzusetzen. Zwei Hände greifen mich um die Hüfte und ziehen mich auf meinen Platz zurück.

„Halt still", flüstert Dante so leise, dass ich mir fast nicht sicher wäre, ob ich mir seine Stimme nicht nur eingebildet habe, wenn ich nicht auch seinen Atem an meinem Ohr und Nacken gespürt hätte.

Leichter gesagt als getan. Soll er mir mal vormachen, wie man in der Position stillhalten soll. Meine Hüfte wird seltsam verdreht, ein Bein angezogen, das andere nach hinten gedrückt, ebenso wie einen Arm. Nun ja… auch Dante scheint nicht wirklich entspannt zu sein, als meine Haare seinen Hals kitzeln. Meine Nase ist fast an sein Schlüsselbein gedrückt.

Völlig überrascht stelle ich fest, dass er wirklich gut riecht. Gar nicht geschwitzt, und das nach unserem Marathonlauf vom Friedhof hierher. Er scheint ein effektives Deo zu benutzen. Und gutes Waschmittel hat er auch, denn sein Pullover –obwohl es den ständig trägt- ist immer noch weich.

Oh man, hier kommt einem jede Sekunde wie eine Ewigkeit vor… Mein Rücken tut langsam weh, und eine Schweißperle läuft mir die Schläfe entlang. Ich werde noch klaustrophobisch… Ich wage kaum zu atmen oder mich zu bewegen. Selbst durch die dicken Wände des Ton-Golems sind die Stimmen und Schritte zu hören. Irgendwie nervt es mich ein wenig, dass Dante das Signal zum Angriff geben wird. Ich hätte auch Gareon vorschlagen können, statt Solaris. Dann würde ich die Kampfansage geben.

Farbige Punkte beginnen vor meinen Augen zu tanzen. Wahrscheinlich die Dunkelheit und der Sauerstoffmangel. Aber das blaue Leuchten wird stärker. Dante fasst meinen Ellbogen, gibt mir das Signal und ich fokussiere meine Energie…

„Schockstoss!".

Der Ton-Koloss fliegt in tausend Stücke auseinander, reißt zahlreiche Agenten mit sich – und wir können endlich wieder atmen! Ich springe von Dante weg, dann hüpfen wir beide auf und bereiten unseren Angriff vor. DeFoe und einige seiner Agenten wurden durch die Stoßwelle an die Wand geschleudert. Nur Grier steht noch, aber den haut so schnell auch nichts um. Aber auch DeFoe kommt erstaunlich schnell wieder auf die Beine, für so einen Schlappschwanz.

„Ich weiß nicht, was für ein Problem du mit mir hast, DeFoe, aber eins weiß ich sicher: Es wird schlimmer werden!". Na toll, statt anzugreifen klopft er Sprüche… und dann auch noch Zitate aus Indiana Jones!

„Dante, gib ihnen keine Gelegenheit sich zu sammeln!", erinnere ich ihn scharf und kann mir das passende Satzende (nämlich: ‚Du Trottel!') gerade noch verkneifen. Er zieht sein Amulett hervor.

„Ich rufe Caliban!"

Blaue Energie breitet sich aus und formt eine Silhouette. Es fällt mir schwer den Blick von dem Aztekenkrieger mit seiner weißen Mähne und Lederkluft abzuwenden. Allein das Schwert ist schon beeindruckend. Was für ein Anblick! Aber ich weiß selbst, dass ich etwas zu tun habe, also greife ich meine eigenen Amulette.

„Gareon! Kilthane!" Der kleine Gecko-ähnliche Titan und der dunkle Ritter, der ebenfalls furchteinflößend aussieht, tauchen neben Caliban auf.

„Angriff!", befiehlt Dante und pickt sich Grier als Ziel heraus, während DeFoes Titan Kreutalk mich anvisiert.

Ich weiche dem Säurestrahl aus, so dass dieser zwischen uns auf dem Boden aufkommt. Dieses Mal reagiere ich schnell und ziele mit einem Feuerball direkt auf DeFoe, in der Hoffnung, dass die Flammen ein Loch in seinen knöcherigen Hintern bohren. Der Fiesling schützt sich aber selbst mit Ehrengarde. Die Agenten attackieren derweil Kilthane. Es gibt doch nichts Schöneres als einen fairen Kampf… zwei Mädels gegen Kilthane, aber der Ritter händelt das ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er ist Spezialist in Verteidigung.

Dante kämpft gut, das muss ich zugeben. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er es mit Grier aufnehmen kann, aber er hält tatsächlich mit und die Männer wechseln sogar ein paar Worte… Dante stellt dem hellhaarigen Mann zwischendurch ein Beinchen. Ob das die feine englische Art ist?

„Wie wäre es mit ein wenig Training im Job?", ruft er spottend. Ich muss ungewollt grinsen. Was für ein großspuriger Typ!

„Zhalia!", ruft er warnend, bevor er wieder mit Grier in einen Kampf verwickelt wird. Ich schütze mich selbst automatisch mit Armorbrand, und das gerade recht, denn einer der Agenten setzte gerade zum Hieb auf mich an. Kilthane schlägt ihn zurück, bereit mich zu verteidigen. DeFoe bedrängt mich von der anderen Seite. Warum kommen die eigentlich alle zu mir? Gareon klettert mir auf den Arm und schießt einen Energiestrahl auf DeFoe ab. Der springt gerade noch zur Seite, und ich setze mit einem Kältestrahl hinterher. DeFoe schützt sich erneut und hetzt mir Kreutalk auf den Leib. Ich weiche der Säure wieder aus. Während ich Zauber hinausschleudere und Angriffe abwehre, höre ich zudem Geräusche an der Tür. Oh nein, wenn jetzt Verstärkung für die Organisation kommt, sind wir geliefert.

„Giftzahn!". Oje! Gareon springt mir von der Schulter und macht sich unsichtbar. DeFoes Zauber hätte ihn erledigt, aber er kann um Haaresbreite ausweichen. Ich wehre den Angriff ab, muss aber meine Barriere verstärken, um den Einschlag der Kugeln standzuhalten, die sich Dante immer mehr nähern.

In wenigen Metern Entfernung versucht Caliban Breaker zu bekämpfen, allerdings trifft ihn Kreutalks Gift. Der Titan windet sich vor Schmerz und wird dabei von Breaker gefasst und mit einem Gebrüll des Triumphs vernichtet. Caliban ist erledigt. Irgendwie hatte ich mir erwartet…

„Das sieht nicht gut aus…", bemerkt Dante und schneidet eine Grimasse, als die Kraft seines Titanen wieder in das Amulett fährt.

„Lok ist verletzt!". Sophie? Was macht die den hier? Die sollten sich doch raushalten, und jetzt tauchen sie hier plötzlich auf, statt wie angewiesen wache zu halten. Und dann sind ihnen auch noch weitere Agenten gefolgt…

"Wir müssen was tun!", ruft das Mädchen. Wie schade, dass ihr das nicht schon eingefallen ist, bevor sie Lok mit der Organisation alleine gelassen hat und die neuen Agenten hierher geführt hat.

„War das auch Teil deines Plans, Dante?", blaffe ich ihn an, als ob es seine Schuld wäre. Naja, teilweise ist es ja auch seine Schuld. Ich meine, was war das bitte für eine armselige Vorstellung von Caliban? Warum der Hype um diese Titanen, wenn sie so leicht kleinzukriegen sind?

„Los, Männer! Auf sie!", befiehlt DeFoe seinen Männern. Und das Spiel beginnt.

Die Zauber schwirren durch die Luft wie ein wildgewordener Vogelschwarm und kommen von überall. Wir springen hektisch durcheinander, bemüht die Angriffe abzuwehren und gleichzeitig einen effektiven Gegenangriff zu starten. Unsere Chancen stehen nicht gerade gut, aber gut, einen Versuch ist es wert. Je stärker die Angriffe werden, desto fieser schlage ich zurück, weil ich langsam echt sauer werde. Wieso greift dieser Blödmann DeFoe ernsthaft an?! Ich weiß ja, dass ich so oder so auf der Gewinnerseite stehe, aber es geht doch nicht nur darum den Golem zu bekommen! Meine Mission soll länger dauern als die paar Tage! Wieso bemüht er sich nun so, mir alles zu versauen?

Die Organisation schlägt gnadenlos zu und die Bemühungen von Kilthane und Sabriel (von Sophie herbeigerufen) sind ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein. Wenigstens hat die Kleine einen Titanen herbeigerufen… Dante dagegen hat sich völlig aus dem Kampfgeschehen verabschiedet! Er verteidigt sich nur noch, während er sich an die Rückwand drängen lässt. Unsere Titanen strengen sich sehr an und blocken alle Kugelblitze und Kältestrahlen.

Ich stöhne schmerzhaft auf, als Breaker Kilthane schlägt. Nun bleibt nur noch Sabriel, die vor uns eine dramatische Verteidigungsstellung bezieht. Das ist jetzt wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für theatralische Gesten!

„Sieht so aus, als wäre meine Sabriel unsere letzte Hoffnung", bemerkt Sophie zufrieden, als wären das gute Nachrichten.

„Na, das scheint mir eher hoffnungslos", gebe ich bissig zurück.

DeFoe grinst breit – und ich bin nicht einmal überrascht. Wäre ich an seiner Stelle, mit nur einem Titanen auf der Gegenseite, würde ich auch grinsen.

„Der Sieg ist mein-Au!", ruft er und fällt im nächsten Moment auf die Nase, als ihn ein gezielter Tritt ins Gesicht trifft.

„Lok!", ruft Sophie erfreut. Ich schaue erstaunt hoch. Der Kurze hat es tatsächlich geschafft, Kipperin herbeizurufen?! Selbst Dante hat gesagt das wäre nicht so einfach! Und der junge Lambert flattert derweil durch die Luft, getragen von den Motten-ähnlichen Flügeln des Titanen und umschlungen von seinen Tentakel-artigen Auswüchsen, wie ein lebender Gleitschirm.

„Da musst du schon schneller sein", ärgert er die Agenten und stürzt sich auf sie. Er zieht dabei die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Zu langsam!", stichelt er, als DeFoes Männer einige Zauber nach ihm schleudern. Uns haben sie scheinbar komplett vergessen.

Naja, fast.

Auf Griers Anweisung beginnt Breaker einen Angriff, aber Dante ruft Solaris von der Decke herunter –den hatte ich schon vollkommen vergessen!- und der Falke stürzt sich mit scharfen Klauen auf den Bären. Nun, wenn Solaris den Titanen übernimmt, kümmere ich mich derweil um sein Herrchen.

„Gareon!", rufe ich meinen Liebling herbei, der sich auf meine Anweisung schnell unsichtbar macht und auf Grier von hinten mit einem Energiestrahl anvisiert. Volltreffer! Der Riese windet sich vor Schmerz und ich nutze die Gelegenheit um seine Schwachstellen anzugriefen. Als Lok sieht, dass ich mich um den schwierigsten Gegner kümmere, stürzt er sich wieder auf die Agenten und bringt sie zu Fall. Dante nutzt die fehlende Aufmerksamkeit der Gegner aus und sprintet in die andere Ecke des Raumes – zu einem Krug der inmitten einem Haufen von zerbrochenen Steinplatten steht. Was will er denn da finden? Obwohl ich mit Grier kämpfe, beobachte ich Dante aus den Augenwinkeln. Es ist doch kaum möglich, dass er… Und doch! Ich sehe eine violette Energie um seine Hand. Kaum zu glauben.

Vielleicht ist er doch nicht so dumm… Respekt! Als Anerkennung wische ich derweil mit Grier den Fußboden, als ich ihn mit einem Schockstoss quer durch den Raum schleudere. Breaker verscheucht derweil Solaris mit einem Prankenhieb und setzt auf Sophie an, die vor Schreck zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Worauf wartet sie?! Der Heiland ist da, also brauch sie nichts anderes mehr tun als dekorativ herumzustehen, oder wie?

„Kugelblitz!", rufe ich und werfe mich vor die dusselige Pute. Der Titan, geblendet von dem Schein, brüllt und schlägt wütend und ziellos um sich.

„Breaker, sie sind vor dir!", ruft Grier, der wohl seinen verletzten Stolz darüber, von einer Frau besiegt worden zu sein, schon überwunden hat. Und wahrscheinlich hätte er diese Kampfrunde auch gewonnen, wenn Dante nicht mit einem filmreifen, spektakulären Auftritt auf die Bühne zurückgekehrt wäre. Mit einem Satz ist er zwischen uns und hält ein Amulett in die Höhe.

„Zeig, was du kannst, Metagolem!", ruft er so laut, dass es im Raum hallt.

Die Macht aus dem Amulett ist so stark, dass ich unfreiwillig den Atem anhalte. Die Bruchstücke des Ton-Golems zittern auf dem Boden, als würde etwas von unten die Erde aufreißen. Einen Augenblick später kracht ein massiger Klotz auf den Boden, als hätte jemand einen Felsbrocken geworfen. Eine enorme Gestalt überragt uns und befördert Breaker mit einem einzigen Schlag in sein Amulett zurück.

„Dante, der ist riesig!", haucht Lok erschrocken, als er über dem Titanen flattert. Der Schädel des gigantischen Titanen berührt fast die Decke, sein Umhang streift den Boden und seine ganze Haltung erinnert an einen Bodybuilder aus der Titanenwelt –komplett mit Sixpack-Bauchmuskeln- und seine Rüstung sieht aus wie von einem Gladiator.

„Team, geht in Position", befiehlt Dante und hebt das glänzende Amulett. Wir fallen gehorsam in Formation – ich mit Gareon auf der Schulte neben Sophie, Sabriel neben Metagolem, und Lok landet links von Dante, auf dessen Schulter sich Solaris niedergelassen hat.

„Auf mein Kommando konzentriert ihr eure Angriffe auf DeFoe!", grollt er. Die Rolle des Anführers scheint ihm zu gefallen. Obwohl er nicht der Typ ist, der sich mit seiner Kleidung hervorhebt, weiß er wenigstens wie man effektvoll posiert. Ich muss zugeben, dass es zu ihm passt.

Abgesehen davon wirkt sein Plan. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch an den wortwörtlich schwergewichtigen Argumenten – in Form von Metagolem.

„Rückzug!" keucht DeFoe, der vor Schreck nicht einmal daran denkt seine Brille gerade zu richten. „Alle Mann Rückzug!".

„Aber Sir!", beginnt Grier, der noch nicht bereit ist den Kampf aufzugeben.

„Stell keine Fragen! Sie haben Metagolem!", zischt der langhaarige Freak zurück und seine Angst quittiere ich mit größter Zufriedenheit. „Sie sind im Vorteil".

„Jawohl, Sir!", sagt Grier gehorsam. „An alle: Keine neuen Angriffe!".

Mit breitem Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern beobachtet ‚mein' Team, wie sich DeFoes Lakaien verdrücken. Als der letzte Agent hinter der Tür verschwunden ist, lässt Lok einen Jubelschrei los und stößt seine Faust siegreich in die Luft. Die Gefühlsausbrüche übertragen sich auch auf Kipperin, der Lok einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schweben lässt.

„Oh, wow!", ruft Lok so enthusiastisch, dass es durch den Raum hallt. „Die erste Mission siegreich beendet!". Er landet wieder auf dem Boden und ruft Kipperin in sein Amulett zurück.

„Jetzt streich den ganzen Ruhm nicht selbst ein!", bringe ich ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen. „Hätte Dante nicht Metagolem gefunden, hätte DeFoe nicht so schnell den Schwanz eingezogen".

„Lok ist ihm auch ganz gut begegnet", erwidert Dante sanft. „Gute Arbeit, du bist genau im richtigen Moment aufgetaucht. Ohne dich wären wir verloren gewesen. Du hast mir die Zeit verschafft mit Metagolem eine Bindung einzugehen", lobt er den Jungen – meiner Ansicht nach viel zu sehr. „Nur eins noch: Wie warst du so schnell wieder kampfbereit? Sophie sagte, die Agenten hätten dich erwischt".

„Ich habe Everfight benutzt", sagt Lok. „Ich hab gesehen, wie du es benutzt hast, Dante!".

Das setzt dem ganzen noch das Sahnehäubchen auf. Dante ist sichtlich beeindruckt, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen.

„Und wie geht es Cherit?", unterbricht Sophie. „Fehlt ihm was?".

„Er ist draußen. Ich wollte ihn nicht mit hier reinziehen", antwortet der Junge. „Ihm geht es prima auf unserem alten Beobachtungsposten".

„Hey, wollen wir hier stehen und bis Mitternacht plaudern?", unterbreche ich ihr Geplänkel. „Die können immer noch mit Verstärkung anrücken. Wir sind hier in Prag, schon vergessen?"

„Ach ja!", fällt Lok auf und kratzt sich verlegen den Blondschopf. „Also, ihr zwei zeigt uns den Weg. Ihr habt hier im Haus doch bestimmt was Tolles entdeckt, oder?"

„Also eigentlich hatten wir dazu keine Zeit", murmelt Dante und ruft Solaris in sein Amulett zurück. „Wir waren… mit etwas anderem beschäftigt".

Sophie runzelt die Stirn und wirft mir einen prüfenden Blick zu, beinahe vorwurfsvoll. Ich kann mir das Grinsen kaum verbeißen. Ach, Dante! Ich hätte es selbst nicht zweideutiger ausdrücken können! Danke für die Unterstützung.

/

**Der gleiche Tag, 23:46 Uhr**

**Auf dem Weg zum Flughafen Ruzyně, Prag, Tschechische Republik**

**/**

"Bist du auch sicher, dass du das alleine hinbekommst, Dante?", fragt Lok zum zigsten Mal.

„Natürlich", antwortet er erneut und trägt die Kiste mit Jodis Lores Akten mühelos. „Gönn dir eine Pause, du wirst sie brauchen. Warte nur ab bis die Erschöpfung einsetzt, dadurch dass du Kipperin gerufen hast".

„Du hast aber Metagolem auch zum ersten Mal gerufen, Dante", bemerkt Sophie. „Du solltest dich ebenfalls nicht überanstrengen. Zhalia und ich können das ja auch unter uns aufteilen".

„Oh nein. Ich laste doch euch Damen nicht die Kiste auf", lächelt er. "Immerhin hast du auch hart gekämpft, Sophie. Und Zhalia ist ganz sicher erschöpft, nachdem ich sie den ganzen Tag so hart rangenommen habe".

Macht er das mit Absicht oder liegt das nur an meinen schmutzigen Gedanken? Es scheint fast so als wolle er unbedingt etwas andeuten… Ich werfe ihm einen Blick zu, aber er erwidert meinen Blick nicht wie erwartet mit einem lüsternen Blick. Es scheint fast, als würde er nicht einmal bemerken, dass man seinen Kommentar auf zwei Arten verstehen kann. Schade. Würde er mir nachlüstern, wäre alles so viel einfacher.

„Ach was, mach dir keinen Kopf. Die Zeit, die man mit dir verbringt, ist zwar intensiv, aber nicht vergeudet", antworte ich und schaue bewusst nicht auf Sophie, obwohl mich ihre Reaktion brennend interessiert. „Außerdem helfe ich dir gerne, also lass es mich wissen, wenn du mich mal wieder brauchst".

„Ich meine das ganz ernst, Zhalia", antwortet er mit fester Stimme, so als würde er es wirklich meinen. „Du hast dich dem Risiko unserer Mission ausgesetzt, obwohl du das nicht musstest. Ich stehe in deiner Schuld. Wir alle tun das".

"Jetzt hör aber auf, immerhin hab ich das freiwillig gemacht", erwidere ich – natürlich nur zur Show. „Wärt ihr an meiner Stelle gewesen, hätte ihr auch geholfen". Schließlich sind sie kleine Verfechter des ‚Guten'.

"Natürlich. Deswegen kannst du auch immer auf uns zählen", nickt Dante. "Aber für den Moment…"

"Schluss jetzt, oder ich fordere deine Gegenleistung schneller ein als du denkst", scherze ich mit ihm. „Naja, frühestens aber, wenn ich aus Venedig zurück bin".

„Venedig?", unterbricht Sophie scharf. "Was willst du den in Venedig?"

„Ich sagte doch, dass ich in Prag auf Mission bin. Die Huntik-Basis aus Venedig ist der Auftraggeber", lüge ich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Ich muss meinen Bericht abgeben, und dann werde ich mir wohl erst einmal eine Pause gönnen…"

„Wir fliegen auch nach Venedig!", unterbricht Lok freudig. „Dante lebt dort, und ich und Sophie gehen dort zur Schule! Heißt das wir fliegen zusammen?"

„Sieht so aus", nickt Dante und ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. „Du wirst uns wohl so schnell nicht los".

„Leider", zischt Sophie bissig.

Na, viel mehr: Was für ein Glück!

**/**

**Ende von Kapitel 4**

**/**

Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin:

Sorry für die verzögerte Weiterführung der Übersetzung. Mit gebrochenem Arm schriebt es sich eben nicht sehr gut, auch nicht auf der Tastatur… Naja, genau genommen halb-gebrochen, immerhin ist nur einer der beiden Unterarmknochen durch, aber das reicht auch…

Hier ist aber nun Kapitel 4. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! Wie immer freue ich mich über Feedback, gerne auch zum Inhalt, das ich an Sha, die eigentliche Autorin der Story weiterreichen werde. Wir freuen uns sicher beide über Rückmeldung.

Viele Grüße, Joey


End file.
